La relève des Maraudeurs
by Mione des Maraudeurs
Summary: fic écrite avec Priscille, alias ma couz ! LOL. PostPoudlard. Victoria et Priscille, filles respectives de Ron et Hermione et Harry et Ginny rentrent à Poudlard pour leur 5ème et 4ème année. Les Maraudeurs sont de retour ! Chap 9 en ligne !
1. Chapter 1

« Les jumeaux, magnez-vous ! Si papa et maman, enfin surtout maman nous voient, on est morts ! Et surtout moi parce que je suis censée voir surveiller !

-Oui mais ça va Victoria !

-Victoria Weasley !

-Oh non…

-Oui, maman?

-Te voilà enfin! Ca fait plus d'une heure que je te cherche !

-Ah… pourquoi au juste ?

-Ton père t'attend au magasin de quidditch ! il y a aussi Harry et Priscille !

-Cool ! Tu surveilles les jumeaux m'man ?

-Bien sûr chérie !

-Merci maman, t'es vraiment la meilleure !

-Allez, file ! »

J'entends ma mère rire et dire « Ah les Weasley ! ». Je me précipite vers le magasin de quidditch où je trouve mon père, mon parrain et sa fille ou plutôt ma meilleure amie. J'embrasse mon papa chéri, fais de même avec mon parrain et saute dans les bras de ma cousine. Ca fait seulement trois jours qu'on s'est pas vu mais qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a manqué ! J'entends mon père m'appeler :

« Victoria !

-Oui, p'pa ?

-Viens ma chérie.

-Papa ! M'appelles pas comme ça ! Si on t'entendait !

-Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Allez, admire ça !

-Ouah ! Putain papa c'est le nouvel éclair de feu !

-Et oui ! Ca te dirais de l'avoir ?

-Tu penses ! J'adorerais !

-Allez, c'est parti ! Fais un tour dans les rayons pendant que je vais demander au vendeur de me réserver ton nouveau balai !

-Ok papa merci !

-Je t'en prie chérie !

-Et papa ?

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime et je t'adore !

-Moi aussi ma Victoria ! »

Je pars vers le rayon accessoires de quidditch. Au fait, je m'appelle Victoria, Victoria Weasley. Fille de Ronald ou Ron comme vous voulez et Hermione Weasley. Je suis également la grande sœur de deux morveux de 11 ans Thomas et Andrew. Et aussi la filleule de Harry Potter, alias le Survivant et de Nymphadora alias Dora Tonks-Lupin. J'ai 15 ans et je vais rentrer en cinquième année à Poudlard. Poudlard… Mes parents et ma famille m'en ont tellement parlé que je connais tous leurs souvenirs. Je viens de BeauxBatons, en France. Priscille, son petit frère, mes deux rejetons de frères ainsi que moi allons tous rentrer à Poudlard pour la première fois de notre vie. Enfin quand je dis tous, je ne parle pas de Ninon et Mélanie, les deux filles aînées de Bill et Fleur. Elles sont âgées respectivement de 17 et 18 ans ainsi que de Vincent, le fils aîné de Percy et Pénélope (Deauclaire) qui a eu le courage de l'épouser. Cet idiot de Vincent a 17 ans aussi et veut être 'ministre de la magie' ! Comme dirait mon oncle Fred, « je t'en fouterais des ministres de la magie, moi ! »… En parlant de Fred, je vais vous énumérer ma petite famille.

Bill et Fleur ont eu quatre enfants : Mélanie, Ninon, Mélodie et Guillaume.

Charlie et Sabrina, une égyptienne ont eu deux enfants : Shirel et Sébastien

Percy et Pénélope, un garçon : Vincent

Fred et Angélina (Johnson), deux jumeaux et des jumelles : Karine et Lola, Malik et Rudy.

George et Katie (Bell), des faux jumeaux: Jean et Alexandra.

Ron (mon papa) et Hermione, une jolie demoiselle (LOL) et deux têtes rousses: Victoria (moi !), Thomas et Andrew (là, c'est moins bien)

Ginny et Harry, deux enfants : Priscille et James.

Même s'ils ne sont pas directement de la famille, Remus et Nymphadora ont eu deux enfants : Sirius et Safana.

A part Vincent, j'adore ma petite famille. Même Percy est moins coincé qu'avant…Et c'est grâce à Priscille, Mélodie, Safana et moi ! Il faut dire que l'été dernier on l'a jeté dans le lac qui se trouve à 500 mètres du Terrier. Depuis qu'on sait marcher, on va tous passer nos vacances chez Papy Arthur et Mamy Molly ! C'est génial ! Mamy Molly nous raconte plein d'anecdotes sur nos parents. Tenez, vous saviez que quand mon père avait 5 ans, mes oncles Fred et George lui ont transformé sa peluche en araignée ? L'horreur ! En tout cas, être arachnophobe, c'est un truc de famille parce que côté araignées, je suis pire que mon père ! Ce qui me vaut les charries de mes sales petits frères ! Enfin ! Je vois Priscille parler à un mec, ben elle perd pas de temps, elle ! Pire qu'à BeauxBatons la petite cousine !

« Salut toi ! Comment ça va Pripri ?

-Euh, salut… Bon on se voit à Poudlard, Priscille ?

-Ok, à bientôt Mathieu ! Ca va et toi ma Vic ?

-M'appelles pas comme ça s'il te plaît ! Et ouais, ça va ! Mais dis moi, c'est qui ce beau blondinet ?

-Mathieu Finnigan j'crois… Il m'a dit qu'il était le fils de Seamus Finnigan et Lavande Brown…

-Lavande Brown ? Mais c'est cette pouffiasse qui est sortie avec mon père quand ils avaient seize ans !

-Oups ! Mais avoues quand même qu'il est super craquant !

-Ouais mais moi c'est pas mon style… Moi je préfère les beaux roux aux…

-Yeux bleus je sais ! Tu as les mêmes goûts que ta mère !

-A part les yeux bleus et les tâches de rousseur de papa, j'ai tout hérité de maman. Ah, s'il pouvait y avoir un beau garçon roux à Poudlard qui n'a pas de sang Weasley dans les veines…

-Euh… Fais ce que tu veux !

-Merci de ton aide Priscille !

-Mais de rien, cousine préférée !

-Et tu fais quoi de moi, alors ?

-Mélodie !

-Comment ça va les couz ?

-Ben tranquille… Priscille a déjà une ouverture avec un gars de Poudlard.

-Nom d'un hibou ! T'as pas traîné toi !

-Oh, ça va !

-Bon je suis désolée Mél' et Pripri mais j'dois aller dans le rayon vêtements pour m'acheter de nouveaux fringues de quidditch !

-Ok, à plus au magasin de Fred et George ! »

Après avoir rencontrer ma chère tante Fleur, qui était venue chercher un cadeau pour Guillaume (ben ouais ! tante Fleur est comme ça !), je me dirige tranquillement vers les habits. Je prends plusieurs robes, pantalons, gants et tout ce qui va avec la tenue de quidditch, je pars vers le rayon des bouquins. Et maladroite comme je suis, (et oui ! je suis une Weasley !) je fonce dans quelqu'un ! Je vois des cheveux roux, je me dis 'tiens encore un cousin !', je lève la tête et là…

Voilà, je me trouve enfin sur le Chemin de Traverse !

J'attends avec impatience ma cousine : Victoria. Cela ne fait que trois jours que nous ne nous sommes pas vues mais ça m'a parut une éternité !

Je m'appelle Priscille Lily Potter, fille de Harry et Ginny Potter.

J'ai quatorze ans et je rentre à Poudlard pour ma quatrième année.

Victoria et moi redoutions un peu à l'idée de changer d'école comme ça mais nos parents nous beaucoup aidées et nous ont assurées qu'il n'y aura aucun problème. Je crois que Poudlard a été comme une seconde maison pour mon père.

Donc, en patientant l'arrivée de ma chère cousine, j'entra, avec mon oncle Ron et mon père, dans la boutique de quidditch pour y admirer le tout nouvel éclair de feu.

Et là, je le vis.

Il était en trin de regarder les nouveaux accessoires de quidditch quand il se tourna vers moi. J'étais noyée dans ses yeux magnifiques d'un bleu azur.

Nous nous regardions comme cela pendant quelques instant jusqu'à ce qu'il se décida à venir me voir.

Mon cœur se mit alors à battre de plus en plus fort.

Salut ! Tu es nouvelle, ici ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue.

Sa…salut! Euh…oui, oui je suis nouvelle…

_Je me sentais tellement stupide à cet instant ! Je n'avais aucun mal à parler avec les garçons, d'habitude! Et mes lèvres ne devenaient pas si sèches ! Alors pourquoi cela serait différent avec lui ?_

Je ne me suis pas présenté, continua-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué mon trouble.

Je m'appelle Mathieu, Mathieu Finnigan. Heureux de faire ta connaissance !

_Il me tendis sa main. Je la pris et ça a été comme si que le contact de sa peau m'avait donné une décharge dans tous mes membres. Un long frisson parcoura tout mon corps._

_Il fallait que je me ressaisisse ._

Enchantée ! Je m'appelle Priscille, Priscille Potter.

Ton père, c'est Harry Potter, le chef des aurors ?

Oui, c'est lui.

Je crois que c'est un ami de mon père. Ils étaient tous les deux en même années à Gryffondor.

Oui…oui, sûrement… _j'arrivais à peine à lui parler, c'était horrible !_

Je suis également à Gryffondor, je vais faire ma quatrième année. Mais dis-moi, comment se fait-il que je ne t'ai jamais vue à Poudlard?

J'étudiais à Beauxbâtons, avec ma cousine, Victoria. Et nous allons continuer nos études à Poudlard à partir de cette année .

Tu as déjà une idée dans quelle maison tu seras ?

Non, je ne sais pas. Mais j'aimerais être à Gryffondor, toute ma famille est allée là-bas. Potter comme Weasley !

Oui, c'est sûr ! En plus, on sera ensemble si tu te retrouve à Gryffondor !

Oui, ça serait vraiment génial !

_Il me sourit ce qui me fit fondre comme jamais !_

Nous avons continué de discuter comme cela jusqu'à ce que Victoria arrive.

Et même si j'avais été de plus en plus a l'aise avec Mathieu, mon cœur continuait de battre la chamade.

D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Victoria et Mélodie m'ont dis que je ne perdais pas mon temps avec les mecs alors que c'est lui qui est venu me parler !

Justement, il faut que je parle de quelque chose à Victoria, peut-être qu'elle en sera plus que moi ?

Mais en attendant d'être seule avec elle, je vais aller chez Madame Guipure, j'ai vu qu'il y avait de très jolies robes, là-bas !

Ensuite, j'irais retrouver la famille au magasin de farces et attrapes d'oncles Fred et George.

« Excuse-… Salut !

-Euh… 'allez Weasley réagis ! C'est pas un gars qui va te mette dans un état pareil !' Salut !

-J' t'ai pas fait mal ?

-Non, non t'inquiètes pas… Tu es à Poudlard ?

-Ouais ! A Gryffondor ! Et je vais rentrer en 5ème année !

-Moi aussi je vais rentrer en 5ème année à Poudlard mais je sais pas dans quelle maison !

-Tu es nouvelle ?

-Ouais ! Mais j'aimerais entrer à Gryffondor comme mes parents et toute ma famille !

-Ce serait cool ! On serait dans la même maison ! Mais tu viens d'où exactement ?

-De BeauxBatons ! Au fait, je m'appelle Victoria Weasley !

-Moi Liam Anderson ! Tu t'appelles Weasley ? Comme le gardien des Canons de Chudley ?

-Ouais, c'est mon père !

-Nom d'un cognard ! C'est mon équipe préférée ! Mais Weasley, c'est pas cette famille qui passe à Gryffondor depuis des générations ?

-Ouais, aussi…

-Et tu rentres seule à Poudlard ?

-Non, mes frères Thomas et Andrew rentrent en 1ère année avec mon cousin James et ma cousine Priscille rentrent en 4ème année.

-Ok ! Ben tu as l'air d'avoir une sacrée petite famille !

-Ouais, mon père a une sœur et cinq frères !

-Victoria ! Je t'ai trouvé une tenue super style !

-Oh, désolée, c'est ma cousine Priscille qui m'appelle !

-Ok ! Mais elle ressemble trop à…

-Harry Potter ! C'est son père et mon parrain !

-Ok ! Super la famille ! »

On rit. J'entends Mélodie m'appeler et me crier « On va chez Oncle Fred et Oncle George ! »

« Oncle Fred et Oncle George ? Les sorciers facétieux sont des oncles?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Nom d'un souafle ! Ta famille est super connue alors !

-Ouais… Bon je suis désolée Liam mais, comme tu as entendu, mes cousines m'appellent et je n'ai fait encore aucun achat pour Poudlard pour l'instant !

-Bien sûr ! J'espère qu'on se reverra avant la rentrée !

-Moi de même ! Au fait, tu connais Mathieu Finnigan ?

-Ouais, c'est mon cousin !

-Non ? Il parlait avec ma cousine, Priscille tout à l'heure !

-Ohoh ! Mat' drague déjà !

-J'en ai bien l'impression !

-Victoria, on y va !

-J'arriveuh ! Bon, bye Liam ! »

Je me dirige vers mes cousins et cousines qui m'attendent et sourit à Priscille :

« C'est qui cette bombe ?

-Laisse tomber Mélodie, c'est pour moi !

-C'est pas mon style, t'en fais pas chérie…

-Oh non ! M'appelles pas comme Papa et tante Fleur ! »

Elle éclate de rire… Faut toujours qu'elle se foute de moi, elle ! Mais c'est pour ça qu'on s'adore ! Quelle peste cette Vélane ! (LOL)

« Alors, Pripri, il est à ton goût le fils Finnigan ?

-Ouais, grave !

-Moi j'ai fait la connaissance de son cousin… Nom d'une chouette, j'suis tombée sous son charme !

-Il y pas que toi qui est tombée amoureuse… dit-elle en prenant un air rêveur. »

On se marre comme d'habitude et on entre dans la boutique de nos tontons.

« Salut les Weasley ! commença Fred

-Et Potter ! rajouta George.

-Salut les jum's ! »

Après plus d'une heure passée dans la boutique des nos oncles qui nous ont offert à chacun un cadeau qui nous ressemble, on en sort et on se dirige vers le Chaudron Baveur pour y retrouver nos parents, oncles, tantes, parrains, marraines et grands-parents. La journée se passa au Terrier où nous passèrent l'après-midi à jouer dans le Lac et la soirée autour d'un bon repas signée Mamy Molly !


	2. Chapter 2

« Priscille, Victoria, Safana ! Réveillez-vous et matez un peu les bombes qu'il y a devant le Terrier !

-Hmmm… »

Je déteste ma cousine, nous réveiller comme ça à … (je regarde le réveil) … à 10h30. Rrrr, peste de Vélane ! Mon short de travers, mon T-Shirt des Canons de Chudley tout froissée, mes cheveux indomptés et la tête dans les fesses (mélange de mes parents !), je me lève et me dirige vers la fenêtre. Je regarde les « bombes » de Mélodie et étouffe un cri de stupeur.

« Pripri !

-Hum ?

-Lève toi ! C'est Liam et Mathieu !

-Quoi ?

-Mais…

-Victoria, ma chérie ! Deux garçons sont dans la cuisine et veulent vous voir toi et Priscille !

-Euh… Qu'est ce qu'on fait Vic ?

-M'appelles pas comme çaaaaaaaaaa (quoi, c'est interdit de bailler ?) Ben, on y va, qu'es ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'autre ? On arrive, Mamy ! Allez, viens on va s'habiller convenablement parce que je crois pas que tu vas emballer Mathieu avec ton t-shirt avec un joli nounours dessus !

-Vas-y moques-toi !

-J'oserai pas, voyons !

-Victoria, je peux t'emprunter Joy pour envoyer une lettre à Antoine ? (petite dédi à mon coco ! MDR)

-Je t'en prie Safana…

-Merci, bonne chance pour vos princes charmants !

-Merde, pourquoi est ce que je te ressemble pas Victoria ?

-Parce que tu ressemble à une Vélane rousse andouille ! Au fait, Mélo, passe le bonjour à Théo pour moi…

-Pas de problèmes, Priscille réveilles-toi !

-Mais je dormais pas !

-Mito, Potter… Bon, je squatte la salle de bains des filles moi… Prends l'autre toi !

-Non Weasley !

-Oui ?

-Non pas toi, Mél', Vic !

- NOM D'UN VIF D'OR, NE M'APPELLES PAS COMME CA ! De toutes façons, c'est trop tard, nana nana nèreuh ! »

Une fois, dans la salle de bains, je file sous la douche. L'eau me réveille et me détends. Je ressorts de la douche, m'habille, essaie de me brosser les cheveux, mais, même si j'ai hérité de la couleur de cheveux de ma mère, il y a aussi ses cheveux en pétard qui ont suivi ! Enfin, Papa les a en bataille aussi donc c'était sûr… Merci les parents ! Bon voilà, je sors de la salle de bains habillée d'un jean's et d'un t-shirt orange pour gagner le pari que j'ai fait avec mon père. Parce que, en fait, je déteste porter du orange sauf la nuit mais la nuit, personne ne me voit ; alors hier soir, j'ai parié avec mon père, qui contrairement porte toujours du orange d'en porter pendant une semaine ! C'est idiot mais signé Weasley ! Bon, allez, j'y vais !

Je descends les escaliers quand j'entends ma cousine m'appeler. Je me retourne, et l'attends. Elle me sourit en guise de remerciement et on descend les escaliers ensemble.

« Ah mes chéries, vous voilà !

-Bonjour mamy molly.

-Installe toi ici chérie. Au fait, ton père viendra manger avec nous à midi parce que Hermione ne quittera pas le ministère. En même temps, il s'assurera que tu as respecté le pari.

-J'm'en doutais… Merci mamy. Comment ça va Liam ?

-Super bien et toi ? Votre cuisine est délicieuse Mme Weasley !

-Merci jeune homme. Pripri, ton père t'a laissé une lettre. Tiens, la voilà. Installe toi à côté de Mathieu pour prendre ton petit-déjeuner. Moi je vais monter de quoi manger à Safana, Mélodie et vos petits frères.

-D'accord ! J'vais bien aussi mais… comment t'as su que j'étais ici ?

-J't'ai entendu le dire à ton oncle Fred hier soir. Je passais devant la boutique quand tu lui disais.

-D'accord… Est-ce qu'il y aurait une raison à ta venue ?

-Oui, en effet. Ca te dirait de passer la journée avec moi ? Mathieu est en train de demander la même chose à ta cousine. D'après lui, il est sous le charme de cette jolie Potter…

-Moi, ça me tente. Ok ! Priscille a toujours eu beaucoup de succès avec les garçons !

-Toi aussi d'ailleurs !

-Oui, ça va… Et puis, d'abord, ta maman ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas écouter ce que disent les autres ?

-Non ! Mais, la tienne oui !

-Trop drôle…

-Bon, euh, les filles on y va ?

-Oui, désolée Liam…Attends, je préviens ma grand-mère. Mamy !

-Oui ?

-On va passer la journée sur le Chemin de Traverse !

-D'accord ! Mais le pari avec Ron ?

-Ben dis lui que je passerai au manoir orange ce soir !

-Bien ma chérie ! Passez une bonne journée !

-Merci ! »

…

-Alors, Priscille, ça te dirai de passer la journée avec moi ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! J'en serai ravie !

_Ola la, je n'arrive pas a le croire ! Mathieu me donne un rancard ! lol Il faut absolument que jme ressaisisse, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive ! Je passe juste une journée avec un super beau mec, sympa, marrant, hyper attentionné et…mais arrête, Priscille! Tu divagues, là !_

-Priscille ? Ca va ?

-Euh…oui, oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais…ailleurs…_je me sentais rougir, c'étais affreux!_

-Très bien ! _et il me fit un sourire comme j'adorais qu'il le fasse…_

-On y va ?

-On y va !

Il m'emmena faire une balade le long du lac, je dois dire que c'était très romantique…nous avons beaucoup parlés. C'est fou tout les poins communs que nous avons !

Puis, nous sommes allés à Près au Lard où nous avons mangés, dans un restaurant très "chic ", je dois dire…

Puis, sachant que j'avais pour passion, le quidditch, Mathieu m'emmena au terrain de quidditch le plus proche où il y avait nos deux éclair de feu ainsi qu'un souafle.

J'étais vraiment impressionnée ! D'abord la balade, puis le super restaurant, et maintenant ça !

_Il est vraiment super, ce type ! _

-Tu veux qu'on joue ? lui ai-je demandé.

-Avec joie !

Et c'était partie pour un après-midi de folie ! lol

On s'est bien amusés et on s'est beaucoup rapprochés ! C'était vraiment Génial !

Je ne me doutais pas qu'en une seule journée, je me serai autant rapprochée de lui ! Cela ne m'étais encore jamais arrivée avec un garçon, auparavant ! Et même si celui-ci est affreusement mignon et tout ce qui vas avec ! _Mais qu'est-ce que je dis, moi ? ça doit être la fatigue…_

-Je suis épuisée !

-Oui, moi aussi ! Tu joues vraiment très bien, tu sais ?

-Merci ! _et ça y'es! il me complimente, et je me met à rougir comme une pivoine !_

-Tu devrais te présenter pour les essais, cette année, je suis sûr que tu sera prise !

-Merci ! En réalité, j'étais poursuiveuse à Beauxbâtons, avec Victoria, et j'aimerais continuer à Poudlard.

-Oui! Et, tu ne peux qu'être prise !

-Je l'espère ! Bon! C'est pas que je ne veux pas rester là mais il commence à se faire tard.

-Oui, tu as raison! Je te raccompagne chez toi.

-Très bien !

Et on repartit chez moi.

-Bon, et bien, à bientôt !

-Oui! J'ai passée une merveilleuse journée ! merci, Mathieu !

- Moi aussi ! J'ai passé un très bon moment en ta compagnie! J'espère que ça ne sera pas le dernier !

-Non, juste le premier ! _cette fois, c'est moi qui lui montra mon plus beau sourire !_

-Super! Bonne nuit, mon chaton_. Il me fit un clin d'œil et moi, je lui sourit…_

-Oui, bonne nuit…tombeur…

_Et c'est à mon tour de lui faire un clin d'œil ! Puis, je lui fis la bise et rentra chez moi._

_Il faut ABSOLUMENT que je raconte TOUT à Victoria !_

…

« Alors, miss, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-On va chez Fleury et Bott ?

-Ouais, comme ça on pourra acheter nos bouquins de Poudlard !

-Bonne idée ! Alors… (je sors ma liste de la poche de mon jean's et lis) Livre des sorts et enchantements niveau 5 par Miranda Fauconnette ?

-Ouais, on a ça du niveau 1 pour la première année au niveau 7 pour la septième année…

-Ah ok !

-T'as l'air surprise !

-Ouais, parce qu'à BeauxBâtons, un auteur par exemple, Jannie Stevens écrit tous les livres utiles pour la première année, etc.…

-Ok ! C'est zarbi quand même…

-Ouais ! C'est les Frenchies ! »

On rigole, on rentre dans la librairie, on achète nos bouquins et pendant qu'il regarde un livre de quidditch, je l'observe : il ressemble beaucoup à la famille Weasley.

« Dis, Liam ?

-Hmm ?

-T'es sûr qu'il n'y a pas de Weasley dans ta famille ?

-Certain, c'est mon père qui a les cheveux roux. Il était à Gryffondor en même année que tes oncles Fred et George.

-Ok ! Moi tu ressembles tellement à mon père quand il avait notre âge… C'est si bizarre…

-Ouais, grave… Et si on allait manger ?

-Bonne idée ! Je meurs de faim, enfin moi j'suis un estomac sur pattes d'après Ninon.

-Ninon ?

-La sœur à Mélodie.

-Oh, d'accord… On va manger où ? Côté moldu ou sorcier ?

-Sorcier ! Ca fait si longtemps que je suis pas venue ici que j'veux en profiter un max !

-C'est toi qui décide mais c'est moi qui t'invite !

-Non mais…

-Non non non, pas de mais Victoria !

-Bon d'accord merci… »

On se dirige vers un resto genre McDo sorcier. Bon, ok, c'est pas super romantique, mais on est seulement amis… Sortir ensemble ? Liam et moi ? Jamais ! Bon d'accord, j'ai dit qu'il était mignon mais on a le droit de penser ça de son ami. Oui, j'ai aussi dit que j'étais tombée sous son charme et alors ? C'était évidemment son charme amical ! Me voiler la face sur mes sentiments comme ma mère ? Pff ! Idiots… Bon, passons à autre chose ! C'est vrai que je ne me suis pas vraiment décrite, j'dis ça parce que je vois Liam me regarder, enfin m'observer. J'ai les cheveux châtain, avec quelques mèches rousses (naturelles ! d'ailleurs, ça fait bien marrer mes cousines de voir mes cheveux comme ça !), ondulés (pas comme ma mère non plus), longs et les yeux bleu océan. Je ne suis pas très grande. En fait, je ressemble beaucoup à ma mère sauf que j'ai des mèches rousses, des yeux bleus et des taches de rousseur… J'aime pas ça mais c'est un truc de famille ! Personne n'y a échappé chez Weasley ! Enfin, je suis pas grosse et sportive. Je joue au quidditch depuis que j'ai 4 ans et j'excelle (enfin d'après ma mère qui n'y connaît rien au quidditch mais me regarde souvent jouer) au poste de poursuiveuse. D'ailleurs, je tiens me présenter comme tel dans l'équipe de ma maison. Je discutais avec Liam quand j'entendis une voix qui me fit bouillonner :

« Tiens, tiens… Mais c'est Weasley !

-Malefoy ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? T'as pas pu rester à BeauxBa' avec ta sale gueule ?

-Oh, tu me blesses… Franchement Weasley, tu… (elle voit Liam) Tiens salut toi…

-La ferme ! Pour qui tu te prends pour parler à Victoria comme ça ?

-Je m'appelle Jersey Malefoy ! Et voilà Héléna Crabbe et Amandine Goyle !

-Si tu préfères, ce sont ses deux connes ! »

Liam éclate de rire et dit :

« Je vois le genre. Comme Drago Malefoy et ses deux gorilles !

-Drago Malefoy est mon père. Et je compte bien suivre ses traces.

-C'est-à-dire se faire casser le nez par mon père ? »

J'entends Liam retenir un rire, il se cache derrière moi pour se marrer. Honteuse, la débile Malefoy part, suivie de ses deux connes.

« Putain comment tu l'as cassée Vic !

-Ah oui, Liam, j'oubliais :

-Oui ?

-Ne m'appelles JAMAIS Vic, s'il te plaît !

-Bien sûr mais pourquoi ?

-Ca me rappelle trop un mec qui m'appelait comme ça et qui était accro à moi. Il m'a bouffé ma première année ce bouffon ! Te marres pas, Liam !

-Désolé mais t'es trop toi ! J'peux te trouver un surnom alors ?

-Ouais, vas-y !

-Euh… que dirais-tu de Nounours ?

-Nounours ?

-Ben oui, j'te trouve aussi douce qu'un nounours enfin pas avec Malefoy, et aussi mignonne qu'un ours en peluche !

-Ben si tu veux… j'aime bien ce surnom ! mais il t'en faut un aussi !

-D'accord ! Que penses-tu de Beau Gosse ?

-Pfff ! Frimeur, va !

-Ouais, je sais… (Je me fous littéralement de lui et il me fait un clin d'œil.)

-Euh… Bambi, j'aime bien !

-C'est délire…Va pour Bambi !

-Ok !

-Alors Nounours, ça te dirait d'aller acheter des bonbons ?

-Tu penses ! Toujours prête pour des becks moi, Bambi !

-Allons-y alors ! »

On sortit du resto, il était déjà 13h30 et je devais rentrer à 17h au Manoir Orange parce que Papa avait invité l'équipe à manger ce soir. On passa l'aprèm' a parler quidditch, on a mangé pas mal de bonbons, beaucoup même, on s'est beaucoup rapprochés mais je ne me sens pas prête à sortir avec un mec pour l'instant. A 16h58, on retourna au Chaudron Baveur pour utiliser la cheminée. On a décidé de se quitter ici parce qu'on repart directement chez nous. On se fait une bise, un petit « à demain ! » et même un calinou ! Elle est pas belle la vie ? Je rentre dans la cheminée, prends de la poudre de Cheminette et prononce : « Manoir Orange ! »

« Tiens Chérie, tu es rentrée ?

-Oui mon papa chéri ! Comment ça va ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Aussi… Bon, j'vais prendre une douche et après j'vais chez Harry pour parler à Priscille !

-D'accord mais tu sais que ton parrain est invité ce soir !

-Ouais je sais mais je dois dire un truc trop important à Pripri, p'pa !

-Ok, chérie.

-Au fait, papa ! Où sont les morveux ?

-Tu veux parler de tes frères, ils sont chez Fred.

-Ok ! Bon tchou, papa ! A tout à l'heure !

-Oui, bébé !

-Papaaaaa ! »

Je monte dans ma chambre en courant tout en chantant 'Don't Speak' de No Doubt.

Voilà ! Le chapitre 2 est publié ! Merci de nous lire et de nous laisser des reviews ! Ca fait trop plaisir ! Alors, vous croyiez vraiment qu'on allait sortir avec Liam ou Mat' dès le premier rendez-vous ? Et ben non ! LOL ! Bisous à ma petite Pripri qui a eu l'idée de cette collaboration ! D'ailleurs, ce sera pas la dernière fic en commun qu'on va faire parce que comme dit Thomas, « on change pas une équipe qui gagne ! » La preuve, les Maraudeurs, hein Pripri ? MDR !

_**Bisous et la suite arrive super bientôt !**_

_**Mione des Maraudeurs (ou bien Nounours ! MDR)**_


	3. Chapter 3

« Salut parrain Harry ! Elle est là ta fille ?

Dans sa chambre choupinette !

Merci Harry ! »

Je monte dans la chambre de Priscille mais dans les escaliers je croise James.

« Et salut Jamesie !

Salut Victoria !

T'es pas chez Fred avec les jumeaux ?

Non, j'avais pas envie d'y aller !

Ah ok, bon j'vais voir ta frangine. A ce soir James.

A ce soir Victoria. »

Je continue ma montée et j'arrive enfin à la chambre de ma meilleure amie. Je toque et l'entends crier « entrez » à travers la musique. Elle écoute 'Magic Works' des Bizarr Sisters. J'adore grave cette chanson !

« Salut 'tite couz !

Victoria ! Comment ça va ?

Super, j'ai passé une journée excellente et toi aussi apparemment…

Ah ouais putain… Mathieu est génial !

Tu serais pas un peu amoureuse toi, par hasard ?

Moi, pas, pas du tout…

Pourquoi est-ce que tu as la couleur brique qu'ont tous les Weasley lorsqu'ils sont gênée ?

Pff, n'importe quoi !

Allez raconte moi ta journée !

Eh bien, d'abord, nous nous sommes promenés le long du lac, et nous avons discutés de choses et d'autres. Puis, il m'a invité au restaurant, bien que j'ai insisté pour payer ma part, il n'a rien voulu savoir !

Liam m'a fait le même coup ! Ah, les mecs…

Ouais, ta raison ! Bon, ensuite, il m'a emmenée au terrain de quidditch où il y avait nos deux balais ainsi qu'un souaffle !

Super, ça !

Oui, surtout que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout !

C'est sûr !

Donc, nous avons joués au quidditch tout l'après-midi, j'me suis bien amusée !

Tu m'étonne !

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Eh bien…d'abord, il t'a emmenée faire une promenade au bord du lac, puis, il t'a invitée dans un restaurant ! C'est très romantique, tout ça ! Puis, vous êtes allés faire du quidditch, sachant que tu adores ça !

Et alors ? nous ne sommes que des amis !

Peut-être mais en tout cas, Mathieu n'est pas indifférent à ton charme…

Avant que Victoria n'est pu rajouter quelque chose, Priscille la coupa.

Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Nous ne sommes QUE des amis !

Pour l'instant ! Et laisse moi finir, s'il te plaît !… Donc, je disais que tu ne le rendais pas indifférent, ET que toi non plus, tu n'est pas insensible à son charme…

C'est pas vrai ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse !

Tu en es certaine ?

…

Ecoutes, je ne dis pas ça pour t'emmerder mais pour t'aider !

Je sais…

Tant mieux ! Raconte ce qui s'est passé quand il t'a raccompagné chez toi ! J'veux tout savoir !

D'accord…mais ç condition que tu me dises ta journée avec Liam aussi !

Promis !

Il m'a raccompagné comme un parfais gentleman !

Et ?

Et rien du tout ! Je lui ai dit à bientôt et je suis rentrée.

C'est tout ?

Oui, c'est tout. Ah non, je l'ai surnommé " tombeur" aussi !

Tombeur ? pourquoi ?

Il ma appelée " chaton " ! Il fallait bien que je lui donne un p'tit nom avant de partir ! Et ne te moque pas, s'il te plaît !

Très bien, j'arrête !

Eh toi, ta journée avec ton beau Liam ?

Moi, c'était super sympa : dès notre arrivée, on est allés chez Fleury et Bott pour commander nos bouquins et on a traîné dans la librairie jusque midi sans s'en rendre compte. On est allés manger à McDo pour le fun mais on a eu la mauvaise surprise de croiser Malefoy et ses connasses. Je l'ai bien cassée, Liam aussi d'ailleurs… Ensuite, on a acheté des bonbons, beaucoup de bonbons, après on a fait tour au magasin de quidditch, chez Mme Guipure pour trouver nos robes de soirée pour le bal de cette année, à la Ménagerie Magique pour acheter de la nourriture pour Johanna (ma chouette), et il était déjà 17h !

Tranquille, l'aprèm !

-Ouais… Ah oui ! Il m'a trouvé un surnom.

Lequel ?

-Nounours !

-Excellent…

Oui, et moi je l'appelle Bambi !

C'est chou tout ça !

Ah ah ! Trop drôle ! Je crois qu'on va devenir de bons amis…

Et peut-être même plus…

Pff ! Mais toi, tu es accro à Mathieu, alors que moi j'suis pas amoureuse de Liam !

Premièrement: je ne suis pas accro à Mathieu, comme tu dis !

Et deuxièmement: tu dis de moi que je n'avoue pas mes sentiments mais tu es exactement pareil que moi alors !

Et je pense que c'est pour ça d'ailleurs que nous sommes si proche que nous nous ressemblons autant!

Mais Liam est un ami, et j'veux pas sortir avec lui. Et tu sais, même si je l'aimais, j'pense qu'il pas est amoureux de moi… Et heureusement ! C'est nul d'aimer son meilleur ami… Enfin, j'parle pas de mes parents… _Elle rit en pensant aux nombreuses disputes de ses parents quand ils étaient jeunes. C'était Harry et Ginny qui lui avaient raconté qu'ils se disputaient pour un rien lorsqu'ils avaient son âge._

Qui te dis qu'il ne t'aime pas ? Et moi non plus, j'veux pas sortir avec Mathieu !

Je le sens, c'est un truc que je sens… Moi j'le trouve mignon mais ma mère trouve bien ton père mignon, et c'est pas pour ça qu'ils s'aiment…

C'est pas une excuse ! t'es bien la digne fille de tes parents, toi ! Il a fallu qu'ils soient en dernière année pour se rendre compte de leurs sentiments ! Et j'espère que ça ne prendra pas autant de temps, pour toi !

Mes sentiments ? Quels sentiments ? Mes parents ? Quoi fille de mes parents ? Je comprends plus rien là !

_Priscille se mit à rire de plus belle ._

Ecoutes, tes parents ne se sont avoués leurs sentiments qu'en dernière année, c'est mes parents qui me l'ont dit !

Et j'ai l'impression que ça fait pareil pour toi avec Liam !

En parlant parents, tu es aussi butée que les tiens. Je ne sortirais pas avec Liam car c'est mon ami… Enfin, j'pense…

_Victoria était complètement perdue. Elle avait l'habitude de parler garçons avec sa meilleure amie mais là, parler de Liam, c'était différent. Elle considérait déjà comme son meilleur ami, rien de plus… Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait !_

Tiens, tu vois !

_Priscille était contente d'avoir fait réagir Victoria._

_Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle venait de donner un conseil à Victoria mais qui s'appliquait également à elle…_

Tu peux parler ! Tu dis ne pas aimer Mathieu mais tu l'aimes plus que tu ne le crois… Tu as les yeux qui brillent quand tu parles de lui…

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais que j'ai les yeux qui brillent quand je le vois, comme tu dis ?

-T'as vu l'heure? tu va être a l'arrache pour te préparer?

Bon, on se voit au dîner ?

Ouais, bien sûr !

Papa m'a dit qu'il allait nous présenter le nouveau batteur de l'équipe et sa famille…

Cool ! J'espère pour toi qu'il a un fils de notre âge ! Mignon en plus de ça, ce serait cool ! Ah non, j'oubliais ! T'es accro sur Liam !

Très drôle ! Vraiment !

Oh, ça va, rigole !

Oui, tu vois bien, je suis morte de rire là… Bon j'vais me préparer. En plus, papa me fait porter de l'orange encore… J'en ai marre ! On ne vit que dans cette couleur !

C'est pour ça que ton père est le capitaine des Canons de Chudley…

Ouais, mais bon… bon, déjà 18h45, j'y vais ! A tout à l'heure mon chaton !

Je suis morte de rire aussi là ! »

Je sors de la chambre de ma cousine en rigolant, je descends au salon pour faire un petit coucou à mon parrain et à ma tante Gin'.

« Salut Ginny !

Et salut ma choupinette !

Dites-moi les Potter, qu'est ce que vous avez tous à m'appeler choupinette ?

Ben, les Potter aiment embêter les Weasley et vice-versa !

Comme si je l'avais pas remarquer Harry !

Tu es au repas des canons ce soir chérie ?

Ouais, en plus je dois 'accueillir le fils et le neveu du nouveau batteur' comme dirait mon pôpa adoré ! »

Ma tante se marre et Harry se dirige vers la cuisine :

« Victoria, mon cœur !

Ouais parrain ?

Tiens, j'ai fait de la brioche Potter !

Miam ! bon j'y vais sinon je serai jamais prête moi ! Bye bye les Potter ! »

Je me dirige vers la cheminée et prononce « Manoir orange ! ». J'arrive chez moi, où je vois mon père en tenue de quidditch. Je lui dis que je vais me préparer et monte dans ma chambre. Après nombreux essayages de jupes de toutes les couleurs, j'en choisis une en jean's. Il faut dire que tout ne va pas avec un débardeur orange… rrrr satané pari ! Je lasse mes Converse's, attache mes cheveux en deux couettes, me maquille légèrement avec du fard à paupières orange et un peu de mascara et je descends. Il y a déjà Pripri, Safana et tous les Weasley. Je vois papa discuter avec le nouveau batteur. Après un coucou à toute ma famille, je me dirige vers le buffet.

«Victoria Weasley !

Maman ?

Tu ne devrais pas être en train de te préparer au lieu de manger ? Tu es pire que ton père !

Mais, maman, sois zen !

Ta fille a raison Mione, t'es sur les nerfs en ce moment !

Vous… vous trouvez ?

Ouais ! Ecoute m'man, tu te surmènes trop avec ton boulot !

Je sais mais…

Y a pas de mais ! Hermione, tu fais quoi ce week-end ?

Je travaille, comme d'habitude.

Non, tu travailleras pas ! Ce week-end, tu vas partir en amoureux avec Ron et on s'occupe des tes enfants !

Ah non, je peux pas me permettre de partir tout un week-end, et puis je suppose que Ron ne pourra pas se libérer !

Et bien si, mon amour…

Tin, mais vous êtes quand même pas venus me chercher tous les deux ?

Moi si, Victoria !

Moi je suis venu chercher les deux femmes de ma vie !

Merci papounet !

Merci chéri !

_Ma mère et moi s'approchons de mon père et l'embrassons chacune sur une joue. _

T'es bien entouré, vieux !

A qui le dis-tu Harry !

Mais je ne me plains pas, j'ai deux belles femmes aussi…

Oui, elles ont toutes les deux le charme des Weasley !

Et des Potter !»

Je pars vers la piste de danse, où je trouve mes cousines à fond sur « Temperature » de Sean Paul. Je rigole toute seule en les voyant. D'habitude je serais allée les rejoindre mais là, je n'y vais, Priscille non plus d'ailleurs.

« Victoria ! »

Je me retourne, et je vois mon père courir vers moi.

« Oui, papa ?

Viens, j'voudrais te présenter à Tom !

Tom ?

Tom Anderson, le nouveau batteur ! Il est avec sa femme, son fils et son neveu !

Anderson ?

Oui ! Son fils a dit qu'il te connaissait. Ah ! Tom ! Laisse moi te présenter ma fille aînée Victoria.

Mademoiselle… ravi de vous connaître !

Moi de même monsieur Anderson !

Je vous en pris, mlle ! Appelez moi Tom et tutoyez-moi !

Faîtes de même avec moi alors !

Bien ! Victoria, laisse moi te présenter mon épouse Iris, la sœur de Lavande Brown. Tu dois connaître Lavande, non ?

Oui, je la connais… enchantée madame.

Moi de même Victoria.

Et voilà mon fils, Liam et mon neveu Mathieu. Ils ont …

C'est bon papa, on connaît Victoria !

Oh, et bien parfait ! Bonne soirée jeunes gens alors !

Merci, à vous aussi ! _Je me tourne vers les garçons. _C'est quoi cette embrouille ?

Ben je savais pas Victoria, j'te jure !

Mais attends, tu savais très bien que tu allais manger chez moi ce soir ?

Non, je devais aller chez Mathieu !

Mathieu ? Liam ?

Ah salut chaton !

Attends, mais Victoria, qu'est ce qu'ils font ici ?

J'en sais pas plus que toi Pripri !

Laissez moi vous expliquer !

J'ai pas trop envie de técouter Liam, là… Je sors un peu dehors moi…

Moi, j'vais regarder les couz' danser…

Attends, nounours ! Je viens avec toi !

Mais chaton, pourquoi tu pars sans moi ? »

Je traverse la piste de danse, et sort sur le balcon. L'air est chaud mais reposant. Je ferme les yeux en sentant l'air sur mon visage.

« Euh…

Oui, il y a un problème Liam ?

Tu voudrais… euh…

Oui… ?

Et salut jolie Victoria, tu viens danser ?

Hey ! Comment ça va Cédric ?

Bien et toi ? _Il se tourne vers Liam. _Et Salut, je m'appelle Cédric Smith, le petit-ami de Victoria !

Quoi ! Victoria, t'aurais pas pu me le dire ?

Mais, mais…

C'est bon cherches pas… j'me casse moi !

Putain, Liam ! Attends, merde !

Mais, te fatigues pas Victoria, j'ai compris…

_J'attrape Liam par le bras et commence à m'énerver._

Va dans la cuisine, faut que je te parle !

Alors, ma chérie, tu viens danser ?

_Je me tourne vers Cédric qui avait entouré ma taille de ses bras et lui mets la plus belle gifle de l'histoire ! Il se tient la joue et hurle :_

Mais t'es malade !

Touche moi encore une fois Cédric et tu vas vraiment le regretter ! Parole de Weasley !

Mais Victoria, je t'aime moi !

Mais pas moi ! Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que je t'ai toujours considéré comme un ami de la famille et rien de plus ! Alors lâches moi maintenant !

Je rentre dans le Manoir où je vois mon père en train de parler au père de Liam… Je me dirige vers la cuisine et m'installe à une table. 

Bon, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait une telle crise de jalousie ?

Jalousie ? Pff, n'importe quoi !

Alors c'était une crise de quoi ?

De rien du tout ! Tu m'as juste blessé ! Tu m'as bien dit que tu avais personne dans la vie !

Mais j'te l'ai dit ! C'est Cédric, le voisin ! Il a toujours été amoureux de moi ! Et si c'était le cas, qu'est ce que ça pourrait bien te faire ?

Bon… tu sais, c'est pas facile à dire.

_Il s'assoit en face de moi et me prends les mains. Je sens mon corps s'engourdir à ce contact. Pourquoi est ce qu'un mec me fait cet effet là ?_

Je… enfin voilà Victoria je, je t'…

Et miss rouquine !

Quoi encore ? ah désolée Mélodie !

Pas grave, tu viens danser ? C'est « Don't Speak » de No Doubt !

Ah cool, j'arrive! Tu viens, Liam?

Euh, oui…

On continuera cette discussion un peu plus tard ?

Oui, enfin non… C'était pas important.

Bon, ok ! »

Pendant que tout le monde dansait et s'amusait, Priscille et Mathieu étaient dehors et avaient une conversation assez importante…

« Pour être franc avec toi, Priscille, tu me plaît beaucoup.

Mais…on se connaît à peine !

_Quelle idiote! Voilà ce que je lui ai dit : qu'on se connaît à peine ! J'aurais pas pus lui dire que moi aussi il me plaisait terriblement? Et oui, Victoria m'a fait réalisé certaines choses…_

Je sais, tout ça ! Je…ça ne m'était jamais arrivé, avant !

_Comment devait-je interpréter ses paroles ? Est-ce que je lui avait fait la même impression dès notre premier regard ou t était-ce tout simplement que je ne lui avait sauté dans les bras dès qu'il m'avait dit que je lui plaisait !_

_Tout étaient très confus dans ma tête !_

Ecoute, Mathieu, je ne sais pas très bien ce que tu veux dire mais je crois qu'il faut qu'on apprennent à mieux se connaître avant…avant de commencer quelque chose, tout les deux…

Oui, tu as raison. Alors…amis ?

Amis ! »

Et je lui fis un grand sourire et nous partîmes rejoindre Victoria et Liam…

Est-ce que c'était la chose la plus idiote que je venais de dire de tout ma vie ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira…


	4. Chapter 4

« Victoria ! Il est huit heures, chérie.

Mmmm ?

Bien sûr ma fille ! Le matin, t'es pire que moi !

Merci papa. C'est gentil, vraiment ! »

Mon père rit en sortant de ma chambre.

« Au fait, princesse, n'oublies pas la ceinture qui va avec ton gilet !

Ah ah ! Vraiment délirant !

Lèves toi bébé sinon ta mère va faire une crise !

Je t'ai entendu Ronald Weasley !

Aaaa… papa qui se fait engueuler et pas nous, le rêve…

Les jumeaux, venez prendre votre petit-déj' au lieu de sortir des âneries !

Oui maman ! »

Le 1er septembre commence plutôt bien je dois dire. Je me lève, entends mon père crier : « Allez les Canons ! », J'éclate de rire et allume la stéréo. Ah ben ça tombe bien, c'est 'Accidentally in love' des Counting Crows ! Ca mets en forme dès le matin. Je file sous la douche, tout en chantant. Après un quart d'heure sous la douche, je sors et fouille dans mon armoire des fringues moldus. Je déniche un jean's troué aux genoux, un t-shirt bleu et bien sûr un gilet et une ceinture ORANGES… Je m'attache les cheveux en un chignon relâché, qui laisse tomber mes mèches rousses sur ma nuque. Une fois, habillée, je fouille dans mon armoire à la recherche de chaussures. Une paire de baskets fera l'affaire. Ca y est ! Je suis prête. Je descends donc dans la salle à manger où je trouve mes parents et les jumeaux. Je m'assoie en face de mon père et lui jette un regard noir :

« Franchement, j'ai trop la honte avec mes fringues oranges !

Mais chérie, les Weasley aiment l'orange ! Toi aussi d'ailleurs ?

Oui, mais j'en ai marre de vivre dans cette couleur ! Depuis que je suis née, dès qu'on parle Weasley, c'est marrant, roux, taches de rousseur, yeux bleus et ORANGE !

Papa, Victoria n'a pas tort. C'est embêtant de vivre dans l'orange complet !

J'ai une idée moi les enfants !

Laquelle m'man ?

Si aux prochaines vacances, quand vous revenez, vous trouvez vos chambres aussi blanches que cette nappe, et que vous la remixiez à votre façon ? T'en penses quoi mon amour ?

Très bonne idée mon ange ! Vous en pensez quoi les mini Weasley ?

Super !

Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous, mais j'ai pas fait mes bagages encore…

D'accord chérie. Les jumeaux, il faut que je vérifie que…

Vous n'avez pas oubliez vos robes ! T'inquiètes pas Hermione mon ange je m'en occupe. »

Je souris en buvant mon jus de fruits. Papa couvrait toujours nos bêtises. D'ailleurs, il me regarde, me fait un clin d'œil et me dit :

« D'ailleurs, je viendrais vérifier tes bagages et te donner un petit cadeau ma puce !

Ok papa ! »

J'entends ma mère marmonner des paroles du genre 'Pire que quand on était à Poudlard !'

« Dis maman, tu travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

Non ! Le ministère m'a mit en repos jusque lundi matin !

Ah cool !

N'est-ce pas ? Oh, chérie, tu devrais aller faire tes valises, il est déjà 9h30 !

Oh putain !

Pardon ?

J'ai dit: Oh par merlin!

Bien sûr ! Allez file ! »

Je pars en courant dans ma chambre où je trouve un cape couleur argentée sur mon lit.

« Cette cape a appartenu à ton grand-père, chérie.

Arthur ?

Oui, mon père.

Il t'en fait cadeau pour ton entrée à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, il m'a dit de te dire qu'il était plus que tout. »

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'est jamais fait ! Je saute dans les bras de mon père, malgré mes 15 ans et lui dit :

« Je t'aime Papa, je t'aime toi, maman, grand-père et grand-mère ! J'aime toute la famille et vous allez me manquer !

Toi aussi tu vas nous manquer mon amour. Tu sais bien que tu es mon aînée mais mon bébé à tout jamais.

Dites moi, les Weasley, je peux me joindre à vous ?

Bien sûr maman.

Allez venez là les deux femmes de ma vie.

Et nous, alors on nous oublie ?

Les jumeaux ! Venez aussi mes petits frères casse-pieds ! »

J'ai jamais été aussi bien dans les bras de mon père avec Thomas dans les miens. Je pensais pas qu'on était si proches…

Une heure après, Johanna ma chouette, Ufo mon chat, Farceur, le chat d'Andrew et Cassolette, la chouette de Thomas dans leurs cages et installés sur la banquette de la voiture de papa, mes frères, mes parents et moi partons de la maison en direction de la gare de King's Cross. Je stresse mais je ne le montre pas. Andrew, lui est blême. Thomas chante et moi je lis une lettre de Nohémie et Marina (dédie à Twinzie et Dinou LOL ! ), mes amies de BeauxBatons. Elles vont beaucoup me manquer mais on a prévu de se voir aux prochaines vacances.

« Prête pour Poudlard, Victoria ?

Oui, mais je suis assez stressée.

Je l'étais aussi lors de mon arrivée à Poudlard, t'en fais pas !

Ah oui, je m'en souviens bien de ton arrivée Mione. »

Tout le monde rit à l'imitation de papa. Maman a même dit qu'il l'avait très bien imitée. Le trajet se passa tranquillement.

…

« Priscille, ma chérie, lève-toi !

Mmmm…laisse moi dormir…

Très bien mais tu vas louper ton train pour Poudlard !

Poudlard ! J'avais oublié !

Je me lève de mon lit rapidement, la fatigue complètement disparue. Je rentrais à Poudlard aujourd'hui même!

Je prends la sale de bain !

Je ferme la porte de salle de bain pour prendre ma douche et me préparer quand je réalise enfin et ressort de la salle de bain.

Maman ?

Oui, chérie ?

Ne m'appelle plus " chérie " ! Je n'ai plus 9 ans ! Combien de fois il va falloir que je te l'dise à toi et papa !

Encore une fois de plus ! »

Je ne lui répondit pas et partis à la douche, pour de bon, cette fois !

C'est impossible de parler avec nos parents ! Quand vont-ils se rendent compte que nous grandissons !

Je pense que cette question, nous nous la posons tous à notre âge…mais passons !

Heureusement que ma mère m'avait réveillé plus tôt, sinon, je n'aurais jamais était prête à tant !

C'était la première fois que j'allait à Poudlard, la plus grande école de sorcellerie, celle ou toute ma famille est allée avant Victoria et moi ! J'appréhendais un peu, pour tout vous dire…

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Victoria, il faut que j'me dépêche ! Je la rejoint à la gare !

Je met mon nouveau pantalon taille basse et mon haut préféré, celui que Victoria m'a acheté pour mes 14 ans. Puis j'enfile mes chaussures…

J'avais les cheveux détachés et j'étais légèrement maquillée.

Je n'oublie pas ma chatte, Caramel ! Enfin, je vérifie que je n'est rien oubliée dans ma valise avant de la fermer.

J'y rajoute discrètement, quelques photos de ma famille et de mes amis de Beaubâtons .

« Priscille ! Dépêche-toi !

J'arrive, James ! »

J'étais un peu nostalgique.

Je regardai longuement le manoir puis m'installai dans la voiture.

Mon père, qui s'était libéré pour nous accompagner, mon frère et moi, vit mon trouble et mon air, quelque peu triste.

« Tout va bien se passer, ma chérie, ne t'en fait pas.

Je sais…je n'eus même envie de lui répliquer de ne plus m'appeler" ma chérie ".

C'est juste que…vous allez me manquer…

Toi aussi tu vas nous manquer ! Mais tu vas voir, une fois là-bas, tu te sentira beaucoup mieux , je t'assure ! Et puis, il y a les hiboux! Tu peux nous envoyer du courrier autant que tu veux !

Merci, papa.

De rien, ma chérie ! En plus, tu va être avec Victoria.

Oui! Heureusement qu'elle s'ra avec moi, sinon, je n'y serai jamais allé, même si c'est Poudlard ! Rien ne pourra nous séparer, rien !

Je te comprends, ma chérie, je te comprends… »

Ginny qui avait était attentive à la conversation de sa fille et de son mari, n'ajouta rien mais sourit, simplement…

Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur de voir à quel point sa fille était proche de Victoria, elle n'avait jamais vu une amitié aussi forte.

Mais il y en avait déjà eu une aussi forte, seulement, elle n'était pas encore naît pour les avoir connus…

Tout le monde resta plongé dans ses pensées pendant le reste du trajet. Harry et Ginny revenant au temps où il était lui-même à Poudlard, et Priscille, elle, pensait à son avenir à Poudlard avec Victoria, allaient-elles s'y plaire ? certainement !

…

« Heureusement que je ne suis pas seule pour rentrer à Poudlard…

Oui, tu as ta petite Pripri !

Ouais, elle m'est si indispensable ! Le problème c'est qu'on est pas en même année et j'ai peur qu'on soit pas ensemble à Gryffondor !

Je comprends, moi aussi j'avais peur de ne pas être à Gryffondor ! Mais après tout vous êtes des Weasley donc votre place est obligatoirement chez lez courageux !

J'espère que tu dis vrai…

Mais voyons chérie ! Ronald Weasley a toujours raison !

Ah ! Laisse moi rire !

J't'ai entendu Mione !

Mais c'était fait pour, mon amour…

Mes parents s'embrassèrent. Je souris mais mes frères, n'ayant aucune expérience des filles et de l'amour, firent

Beurk ! Y a des hôtels pour ça !

Taisez-vous un peu Thomas et Andrew !

Voilà ta valise Victoria.

Merci Papa !

Et voilà Joy et Ufo ! »

Dix minutes après avoir déchargé nos affaires, on se dirigea vers le quai 9 ¾. Papa m'expliqua comment il fallait passer et je m'exécutais. Je passai le mur et laissa échapper un : « Putain de barbe à Merlin ! »

Devant moi, un train rouge crachait des panaches de vapeur. J'entendis une voix familière et me retournai : c'était Liam. Il s'approcha de moi et me fit la bise.

« Salut mon Nounours préféré !

Salut Bambi !

Ca va ?

Bien et toi ?

Aussi !

Liam ! Victoria !

Mathieu !

Le cousin de mon ami me fit la bise et serra la main de Liam.

Priscille n'est pas là ?

Si, me voilà !

Ah !

Ma chérie ! »

Comme à notre habitude, Pripri sauta dans mes bras pour me faire un kissou, comme Fleur appelle ça. Elle se précipite ensuite sur Liam et enfin sur Mathieu. Liam et moi échangeons un regard complice devant cette scène. Je dus faire un effort considérable pour contrôler mon fou-rire.

« Priscille, ma puce !

Oui papa !

Viens !

J'arrive ! Vous me gardez une place dans le train ?

Oui, t'en fais pas ma chérie !

Merci Victoria !

Non, Victoria ! Restes aussi s'il te plaît !

Euh, ben d'accord ! A tout à l'heure Liam. Mathieu !

A toute les filles ! On vous attend dans le train !

Victoria, viens par là, chérie… Harry ?

J'm'en occupe pour Priscille vieux !

Ok ! Alors… Mon père me prends la main et me regarde dans les yeux. Tu sais, la cape que je t'ai donné tout à l'heure ?

Oui ?

Et bien c'est une cape d'invisibilité. Ton grand-père l'a eu par son grand-père. C'est une cape qui se transmet une génération sur deux et elle est destinée à l'aînée de la famille.

Sans déc ? Une vraie cape d'invisibilité ?

Parole de Weasley !

Nom d'un vif d'or !

Ron, c'est bon ! Pripri le sait !

Victoria aussi !

Bien ! Alors, euh les filles !

Vous avez toutes les deux reçu une cape d'invisibilité qui venaient de vos grands-pères paternels.

Et bien, avec vos capes et ceci…Harry sortit de sa poche un vieux morceau de parchemin vierge et nous le montra. Ma cousine et moi échangeons un regard surpris tandis que nos pères se sourirent. C'est une carte de Poudlard. C'est mon père, Sirius et Remus ainsi que Peter…

Le traître ?

Oui, Victoria.

Le rat d'oncle Ron ?

Oui, Priscille, lui et ses amis s'appelaient les…

Maraudeurs ! Ca on le sait parrain !

Donc, cette carte s'appelle la Carte du Maraudeur !

C'est vos oncles Fred et George qui l'ont volée dans le bureau de Rusard-le concierge- lors de leur première année à Poudlard et qui me l'ont donnée quand j'étais en troisième année !

Donc, si j'ai bien compris, on doit être, Pripri, moi et nos amis, la…

Nouvelle génération de Maraudeurs !

Je dirai même La Relève des Maraudeurs !

Oui, très bien dit Ron !

Ron ? Harry ? les filles ? Le train part dans 13 minutes et on aimerait bien dire au revoir à nos bébés !

Oui, Ginny chérie, on arrive !

T'inquiètes frangine !

Alors, les filles compris ?

Oui !

J'oubliais !

Oui, Papa ? demandais-je.

Un Maraudeur, ne se fait, mais alors jamais attrapé !

C'est contre sa nature !

T'en fais pas pour ça parrain Harry !

Harry !

Oui, les voilà ! »

Je me dirigeai vers ma mère qui avait sorti son mouchoir, comme toutes mes tantes présentes. Ma marraine, Nymphadora embrassait Sirius tandis que je sautais dans les bras de ma mère. Après 10 minutes de bisous à toute la famille, tous les Weasley, Lupin et Potter montèrent dans le train sous les regards bienveillants mais émus de nos pères et les larmes de nos mères. Je remarquai que, tout comme moi, Pripri avait les larmes aux yeux.


	5. Chapter 5

« Venez les filles, on va chercher un compartiment…

-Ouais ! Au fait les garçons. Vous connaissez déjà Mélodie, notre cousine, Safana et Sirius les enfants de ma marraine et du parrain de Priscille, car ils sont à Gryffondor. Et voilà Thomas et Andrew mes petits frères et James le petit frère à Priscille qui vont entrer en première année…

-Salut vous tous !

-Salut ! répondirent les autres.

-Je suis contente de te revoir Liam… Toi aussi Mat'.

-Euh, nous aussi Mélodie…

-Bon, bouge Mélo !

-Oui, ça va !

-Viens, Victoria. »

Liam me prends la main et je vois Safana me faire un clin d'œil. Je soupire. Ma famille est exaspérante ! A chaque fois que je parle à un mec, ben je me fais toujours emmerder après !

«Vic… Y'a un compartiment vide, là-bas ! On y va ?

-M'appelles pas Vic s'il te plaît ! Mais t'as raison Pripri, prenons ce compartiment tant qu'il est vide !

-Donnes moi ta valise ma belle…

-Merci Sirius ! »

On s'installa sur les banquettes et commença à parler quidditch. Tout le compartiment était plongé dans cette discussion quand la porte s'ouvre.

« Salut tout le monde !

-Antoine ! Ca va ?

-Super et vous ?

-Aussi ! »

Antoine, le meilleur ami de Safana s'installa à ses côtés et s'engagea dans notre conversation. Environ une demie heure après, la porte se rouvrit pour laisser entrer…

« Tiens mais c'est les rouquines et les gosses de loup-garou !

-Malefoy ? m'étonnais-je.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? demanda Priscille.

-La même chose que vous, apparemment… Salut toi, je suis contente de te revoir.

-Pas moi, alors casse-toi ! répondit Liam qui était très calme.

-Quoi ? Dis donc Anderson, t'es avec la fille Weasley parce que ton père est dans la même équipe que le sien ?

-PLAF ! Oh zut, désolée Jersey, je voulais pas te mettre ma main sur ta gueule… »

Tout le compartiment éclata de rire. Baffer Jersey Malefoy n'est pas quelque chose de très commun.

-Tu vas me le payer, Weasley…

- A ta place, je laisserai ma baguette dans ma poche et je partirai tranquillement de ce compartiment si tu ne veux pas que je te jette un sort !_ Priscille avait déjà sortit sa baguette, menaçant Jersey ce qui l'étonna car elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Priscille s'était adresser a la fille Malefoy posément mais d'un ton sans réplique, menaçant._

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Potter!

-Vraiment ? Tu veux que je te fasse honte devant tes…_amies_ ?

-C'est bon ! On s'en va. On se reverra à Poudlard !

-C'est ça! »

Après avoir lancé un regard plein de haine à chaque personne présente dans le compartiment a part Liam, elle partit en claquant la porte derrière elle.

« -Houa ! je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça, chaton ! _s'est exclamé Mathieu ce qui fait rougir cette dernière sans savoir vraiment pourquoi._

-Chaton ? s'étonna Safana.

-On t'expliquera plus tard, l_ui répondit Victoria en lui lançant un clin d'œil._

Merci ma cousine chérie pour m'avoir défendue !

-Mais de rien, voyons ! C'est normal, je sais que tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi! »

Elles se sourirent puis finirent l'une dans les bras de l'autre.

« Heu, Liam…

-Oui Nounours ?

-Nounours ? s'étonna encore une fois Safana.

-Ce sera à mon tour de t'expliquer ! _lança Priscille avec un regard vers Liam et Victoria._

-Je rêve ou Jersey Malefoy a un gros faible (super français !) pour toi ?

-Oh ben peut-être…

-Mais tu sais Victoria, le genre Malefoy n'est pas celui de mon cousin…_m'assura Mathieu. _Le sien c'est plus, jolie brune aux mèches rousses et aux yeux bleus…

-Ah je sais qui c'est !

-Ecrase Mélodie !

-Rolala c'est bon !

-Heu Safana, tu viens chercher à boire avec moi au chariot ?

-Oui, j'arrive Antoine ! A tout à l'heure !

-A tout à l'heure ! »

Dès que Safana et Antoine furent partis, les conversations repartirent de bon train. Je sortis un bouquin de quidditch que papa m'a acheté la veille et commençait à le lire, pendant que Priscille discutait avec Mélodie et les garçons parlaient de la nouvelle équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor. A les entendre, deux poursuiveurs, un batteur et le gardien étaient partis. Je relevai la tête et vit Mathieu qui chuchotait à l'oreille de Priscille. Elle aquiesca puis dit :

« On va acheter des bonbons au chariot, il vous faut quelque chose ?

-Euh, ouais, moi j'veux bien un mélange… Tiens, voilà l'argent.

-Merci Liam. T'en veux Mélodie ?

-Ouais, pareil.

-Ok ! Et toi Victoria ?

-Ben on va faire comme le people…

-Ok, merci ! Sisi ?

-Comme tout le monde. Voilà. »

Priscille et Mathieu sortirent du compartiment tandis que je demandai à Liam et Sirius :

« C'est quoi cette histoire de nouvelle équipe de quidditch ?

-La plupart des joueurs de l'année dernière avaient 17 ans. Si t'es à Gryffondor, tu devrais te présenter Victoria.

-Oh, je sais pas trop Sirius…

-Attends, mais t'arraches à ce poste ! Tout comme Priscille. _Il se tourna vers Liam. _Quand elles jouent, on croirait qu'elles lisent dans les pensées l'une de l'autre…

-La classe ! »

On se mit à rire. Mélodie leva les yeux de son magazine de beauté et sourit. Elle se souciait beaucoup de son apparence mais était très intelligente, mais surtout quelqu'un d'adorable et de farceur…

…

« Priscille, t'as réfléchis a ce que je t'ai dit l'autre soir chez Victoria? »

Oh putain, pourquoi il me demande ça ?

« Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé ! J'ai pas arrêté !

-Et ?

-Et ben… »

Je vis Mathieu s'approcher dangereusement de moi et se pencher... c'est pas possible, il va m'embrasser ! je fermai les yeux, quand je le sentis arriver. il allait poser ses lèvres sur les miennes quand j'entendis un bruit. je relevai la tête et posai mon doigt sur la bouche de Mathieu qui commençait a se plaindre.

« qu'est ce qui se passe?

-chut ! écoutes !

-arrêtes Antoine ! Tu me chatouilles !

-Mais c'est fait exprès mon amour…

-C'est pas la voix de Safana, ça ?

-Si mais… Nom d'un souafle ! »

Je suis choquée ! Je vois Safana embrasser Antoine et il commence à la… enfin bref !

« Viens vite Mathieu ! »

…

« Je suis sûr que tu dois être super mignonne en tenue de quidditch !

-Attends, j'ai une photo de Victoria et Priscille à BeauxBatons l'année dernière.

-Ah génial ! Merci Mélodie… »

Mélodie sort une photo qui nous montre ma cousine et moi en tenue de quidditch. Je souris en repensant que, grâce à nous, notre maison avait gagné la coupe l'année dernière.

« Wouah ! C'est vrai que t'es…

-Sexy ?

-Trop drôle Sirius !

-Non sans déconner Victoria, t'es super belle !

-Merci. »

Je posai ma tête sur l'épaule de Liam quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée. A cet instant, Priscille et son tombeur rentrèrent et s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils étaient assez pâles et Pripri avait l'air choqué.

« Ma chérie, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Euh… Safana…

-Oui ? Y'a eu un problème ? »

Je commençais à m'inquiéter de l'état de Priscille. Mais heureusement, Mathieu la prit dans ses bras pour la… ben je sais pas trop pourquoi…

« Et bien, non, pas vraiment.

-Oui, dis moi…

-Elle et Antoine…

-Se sont embrassés ! _finit Mathieu._

-C'était à prévoir…

-Pourquoi tu dis ça Sirius ?

-Ben, ils pouvaient rester amis… J'crois pas en l'amitié entre fille et garçon.

-Moi non plus. _Continua Mélodie._ »

Liam et moi, tout comme Priscille et Mathieu, nous regardons dans les yeux. On se sourit mais je remarque une certaine gêne entre Priscille et Mathieu. Je n'y fais pas vraiment attention mais je me dis qu'il faut que je demande des explications… le reste du voyage se passa tranquillement, en évitant de reparler de la question amour/amitié entre fille et mec. une fois arrivés nous descendons du train avec nos valises et nos animaux respectifs.

« Les premières années! par ici, s'il vous plait !

-Victoria ! _Je me retourne pour voir Thomas, Andrew et James apeurés._ Qu'est ce qu'est ce que ça ?

-Ca Thomas, c'est Graup, le gardien des clés et des lieux de Poudlard !

-Mais c'est…

-Un géant ! Oui, son demi-frère Hagrid s'est marié…

-Avec Mme Maxime ! _continua Priscille._

-Voilà pourquoi c'est Mlle Pandora qui est devenue directrice…

-Ouais…

-Bon, on va dans les barques nous !

-Et nous on va où ? _demanda Priscille, qui était aussi perdue que moi._

-Attends, j'vais demander à Graup.

-Ok.

-Excusez-moi !

-Oui ?

-Je suis Victoria Weasley et je suis nouvelle, tout comme ma cousine Priscille Potter et on ne sait pas où aller…

-Ah oui ! Le professeur McGonagall m'avait prévenu de votre arrivée mesdemoiselles… Euh, prenez cette calèche. Vous serez avec Miss Malefoy, Miss Goyle et Miss Crabbe !

-Quoi ?_ hurla ma cousine._

-Fais chier… _me plaignais-je. _

_-_Vous inquiétez pas, ça va aller vite ! _nous rassura Safana._

-Occupe-toi d'Antoine et écrase !

-Oh ben moi j'dis plus rien !

-Tant mieux ! _conclue Mélodie._

-Tout va bien se passer, ma belle…_ dit Liam qui vit mon trouble._

-Je l'espère. On y va Chaton ? _me moquais-je._

-Oui, Nounours ! »

On entendit les garçons rigoler et on se dirigea vers la calèche. Malefoy et ses idiotes étaient déjà là. On ne fit pas attention à elles et on monta dedans. Dès que la porte fut fermée, la calèche s'élança sur le chemin qui menait à Poudlard. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes à Poudlard une jolie jeune femme blonde nous attendait devant les escaliers.

« Miss Weasley, Potter, Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle?

-Oui !

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, je suis Luna Lovegood épouse Londubat, professeur de divination. Vous allez me suivre pour votre répartition. Je pense que vous connaissez les quatre maisons de Poudlard. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Je suis la directrice de la maison Serdaigle et vous souhaite une bonne année à Poudlard. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous paît, les autres élèves ainsi que les premières années sont déjà arrivés.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la Grande Salle, où des centaines d'élèves nous regardaient. Je vis Sirius, Safana, Antoine, Mélodie, Mathieu et Liam nous sourirent à la table des Gryffondor. J'aperçus également mes petits frères et mon cousin qui patientaient près du Choixpeau Magique. Tous les premières années passèrent sous le chapeau parlant et mes petits frères, tout comme celui de Priscille furent envoyés à Gryffondor.

« Miss Jersey Malefoy ! »

Malefoy s'avança vers le Choixpeau et le professeur Lovegood le posa sur sa tête. Il avait à peine frôler sa tête qu'il hurla : « Serpentard ! »

Elle partit d'un pas digne vers la table verte et argentée. La même action se déroula pour Amandine et Helena.

« Miss Priscille Potter ! »

Ma cousine s'avança doucement vers le tabouret où l'attendait Lovegood qui lui fit un sourire confiant. Elle posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête et, après quelques secondes de réflexion, il se décida :

« Hum… Fille de Weasley et de Potter, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui…

Tout comme ton père avant toi, c'est difficile pour te répartir…Je vois que tu as le même courage que tes parents, une forte capacité intellectuelle et un fort désir de faire tes preuves…tu ressemble beaucoup à ton père…

_Priscille était bien trop tendue pour écouter chaque qui lui disait le choipeaux magique…_

_Gryffondor, s'il vous plaît, j'aimerais aller à Gryffondor, n'importe où sauf à Serpentard…pensait-elle très fort_

-Bien, alors, je dis… Gryffondor ! »

_Priscille eu un soupir de soulagement._

…

J'applaudis de toutes mes forces en voyant Priscille se diriger vers Mathieu qui l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Miss Victoria Weasley ! »

Dans la salle, j'entendis "Bonne chance Victoria!", je souris en pensant que c'était Mélodie et Sirius qui se faisaient encore remarquer.

« Hum… Fille de Ronald Weasley et d'Hermione Granger, ç'est ça ?

-Exactement…

-Bien ! As-tu le courage de tes parents, l'audace de ton père ou l'intelligence de ta mère ?

-Les trois !

-Je te crois…

-J'espère bien !

-Allez, vu ton caractère de Weasley, donc de tête de mule, je t'envoie à… Gryffondor ! »

J'entendis des « Ouais ! » à la table rouge et or. Je sautais dans les bras de Priscille, puis de Liam qui m'embrassa sur la joue.

« Bienvenue à Gryffondor Victoria ! _me dit Liam… »_

_**Coucou à vous !**_

_**Comment ça va ? Moi ça va… J'espère que tu vas bien aussi Priscille ? Enfin bref ! Dans ce chapitre, je fais une dédie à Antoine alias Mon Coco ! -**_

_**Merci à toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews et qui me mettent dans leurs favoris… A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre et mille bisous qui viennent des Vosges et de La Rochelle ! LOL**_

_**Mione des Maraudeurs.**_

_**PS : on oublie pas la petite review, merci !**_


	6. Chapter 6

« Bienvenue les petites cousines ! nous crie Ninon, la fille de Fleur et Bill.

-Merci Ninon ! »

Les conversations allaient bon train, je remarquai même des rapprochements. Ma cousine Mélodie me semblait assez proche d'un garçon que Liam m'avait présenter comme son ami. Il s'appelait Nicolas. Nous allions passer au dessert quand les portes de La Grande Salle s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une demoiselle que je reconnus vite.

« Oh putain, j'ai raté le train comme une conne !

-Marie ! Comment vas tu ?

-Victoria ! Ca va, quoique je suis un peu sur les nerfs à cause de ce train de mes deux !

-Miss Thomas ! Calmez vos ardeurs, je vous prie !

-Ouais, ouais Professeur McGonagall… Si y'a un problème, contactez ma mère, vous la connaissez plutôt bien je crois ? »

Marie se tourna vers Priscille et moi et nous fit un clin d'œil. Priscille sourit et quant à moi, je me retenais de rire tant bien que mal. En effet, Marie était la fille de Dean Thomas et Julie Makewsky-McGonagall. (cf. Le Secret de Minerva McGonagall de Ptit Phenix alias Marie, je t'adore !). La mère de Marie était attrapeuse dans l'équipe des Canons de Chudley et son père était président du service ce la correspondance entre moldus et sorciers au Ministère. Son parrain était mon père Ron et sa marraine Gabrielle Delacour, que sa mère avait connu à BeauxBâtons. Marie venait de là-bas aussi… On se tapait de sacrés délires chez les Frenchies ! Souvent, Marie se plaignait de l'uniforme. Elle disait que ça n'allait pas, mais alors pas du tout avec ses cheveux ! On la surnommait d'ailleurs Touf'-Touf' !

Après son admission a Gryffondor, nous invitions Marie à se nous joindre à nous qui accepta avec joie. Priscille fit les présentations :

« Je vous présente à tous Marie, une amie à Vic et moi.

-Victoria !

-Oui, bon c'est pareil ! »

Et tous rirent sauf bien sûr Victoria…

« -Bienvenue à Gryffondor Marie ! lui souhaita Mathieu.

-Merci beaucoup ! »

Toute la bande se présenta à Marie qui était contente de se faire autant d'amis en une soirée. Soudain, une jeune fille blonde et un garçon qui lui ressemblait beaucoup s'approchèrent de nous. La fille fit la bise à Sirius, Antoine, Liam et Mathieu tandis que le garçon leur serrèrent la main. Ils firent la bise à Mélodie et Safana. Devant notre regard interrogateur, la jeune fille blonde se présenta :

« Salut à vous trois, je suis Manon Londubat. Voici mon frère jumeau Adrien. Nous sommes en cinquième année.

-Salut Manon, moi c'est Victoria Weasley, voici Priscille Potter, ma cousine et Marie Thomas notre amie. Ravie de faire votre connaissance ! »

Après avoir fait connaissance avec Adrien, le frère de Manon, je commençai à parler à Priscille.

« Je sens qu'on va beaucoup se plaire ici… » lui la,çais-je avec un clin d'œil.

« Moi aussi ! En plus, tout le monde a l'air super sympa !

-Ouais et les mecs sont super mignons !

-Tu m'étonnes ! »

Cette fois-ci, c'était Marie qui avait pris la parole. Je lui demandai :

«Il y a un gars qui te branche Mini McGo ?

-Chhuuuuuuut ! Tais-toi ! »

Priscille éclata de rire tandis que Marie s'énervait toute seule en laissant des regards en coin au professeur McGonagall.

« Dis Marie, t'as pas répondu à ma question…

-Victoria, Victoria, Victoria…

-Merci Marie, je sais comment je m'appelle.

-A croire que ta mère t'a appelé comme ça à cause de Krum. » lança Priscille.

« La ramènes pas trop la loveuz' de Mathieu. »

Priscille rigola mais Mathieu piqua un phare. Personne n'y prêta vraiment intention sauf Liam :

« Et ben Mat' ! Vic disait ça pour délirer!

-Victoria » répliquai-je.

« C'est ce que j'ai dit ma belle.

-C'est ça, je te crois. Alors Marie, qui c'est qui te plaît ?

-Ben, le frère à Manon…

-Adrien Londubat ? » cria Mélodie.

« Merci de ta discrétion Mélodie ! » répondit Marie, les joues un peu rosies.

« Désolée… » s'excusa ma cousine.

« Bon, c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal mais moi j'préfère …

-Moi ? » continua un garçon que je ne connaissais pas.

« Casses-toi Fudge ! » lancèrent Adrien, Liam, Sirius et Mathieu.

Mais le garçon ne prêta pas intention aux quatre Gryffondors, s'avança vers moi et se présenta :

« Je suis Alejandro Cornelius Fudge, petit-fils du Cornelius Fudge et Dolorès Ombrage.

-Tiens, Ombrage, j'aime pas ce nom là… » lança Marie.

Encore une fois, Fudge ne prit pas compte des paroles de Marie. Cependant, il continua :

«Je suppose que tu es Victoria Weasley, la fille du célèbre Ron Weasley.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ?

-M. Fudge ! Retournez à votre place s'il vous plaît ! »

C'était la mère de Safana, Nymphadora qui s'était exprimée. Elle avait utilisé un ton sec, différent de celui qu'elle utilisait avec nous d'habitude. Fudge était d'ailleurs reparti à sa place sans broncher. Ma marraine, qui était professeur de métamorphose nous fit un clin d'œil et continua sa discussion avec Remus, le parrain de Priscille, qui était professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. A la table des professeurs, il y avait les parents de Safana et Sirius qui discutaient, à côté d'eux riaient Neville et Luna Londubat, professeurs de botanique et divination et parents de Manon et Adrien, puis d'autres professeurs que je connaissais pas.

Les discussions allaient bon train quand le professeur McGonagall se leva, ce qui fit venir le silence dans la grande salle.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard ! Je crois que vous connaissez tous le fameux discours de début d'année. N'oubliez pas que la Forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite et que tout élève qui y pénétrera sera sanctionné. Tous les objets qui viennent de chez les jumeaux facétieux sont interdits et la liste complète des objets interdits dans l'école se trouve chez Mr Rusard, le concierge.

-Oh putain il est pas mort lui ?

-Miss Thomas, c'est la deuxième fois que je vous reprends ce soir !

-Ben quoi ? Mon père m'a dit que c'était un con… Y'a pas que le mien d'ailleurs ! Hein les filles ?

-Marie, fermes-la, merde !

-Bon, bon ok…

-Merci Miss Weasley. »

Je souris au professeur McGonagall et écoute son discours. Quand elle eut terminée, les préfets, Mélodie et Liam nous indiquèrent le chemin de la salle commune.

La salle commune des Gryffondors était gardée par le tableau d'une très grosse dame vêtue d'une robe de soie rose. Liam lui donna le mot de passe ( « Bretzel ! ») et laissa passer les premières années, ainsi que Marie, Priscille et moi.

Mélodie nous indiqua nos dortoirs et partit dire bonne nuit à ses amis. Je fis de même avec Priscille qui était dans un dortoir différent du notre, vu qu'elle avait un an de moins que nous. Après avoir dit bonne nuit à Liam, Mathieu, Adrien, Antoine et tous les Weasley, Potter, Lupin ; Marie et moi décidions de monter nous coucher. Nous nous couchâmes vite, mais on discuta un peu de quidditch. Environ vingt minutes après, Manon, Mélodie et Safana entrèrent dans le dortoir, nous dirent bonne nuit et se couchèrent à leur tour. Je ne peux pas vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé après car je me suis endormie !

… … … …

Le lendemain matin : (POV Priscille !)

Quand je me levai, je remarquai que le temps était magnifique. Le soleil passait entre les rideaux, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'avait réveillé. je souris en pensant que Victoria serait sûrement de mauvaise humeur d'avoir été réveillée aussi tôt par le soleil...

« Enfin, Victoria est toujours de mauvaise humeur le matin. », pensais-je à voix haute.

Je me levai, pris ma douche et m'habillai pour aller rejoindre Victoria dans la salle commune. quand je descendis, victoria était en train de parler avec mathieu.

« Je suppose que vous parlez quidditch? » demandais-je en m'approchant d'eux.

« Tout juste petite cousine ! » me répondit Victoria en lançant un clin d'œil à Mathieu qui commençait à rougir.

« Ok ! Ca va tombeur ? » demandais-je à Mathieu.

« Euh, oui oui t'inquiètes pas, j'ai juste un peu chaud.

-Bon, on va manger ? » demanda Victoria.

J'entendis Mathieu souffler un petit merci dans l'oreille de Victoria...

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ils me cachaient quelque chose, tous les deux. Il faudrait que j'aille en toucher deux mots à Victoria plus tard. » pensais-je…

On retrouva tout les autres à la table des gryffondors déjà en train de déjeuner. On prit notre petit-déjeuner et je ne pus m'empêcher de voir Mathieu et Victoria se lancer des petits regards en coin. Liam me regarda et m'interrogea du regard. J'haussai les épaules et le bambi de ma cousine et moi continuèrent à les observer.

Après un dernier clin d'œil à Mathieu et pas un seul regard pour les autres, Victoria sortit de la Grande Salle. Je me décidai de la suivre. Quand j'arrivai à sa hauteur, elle me sourit et nous sortîmes ensemble sous les regards de nos amis et de beaucoup de garçons pervers…

Arrivées dans le parc, je décidai de me jeter à l'eau et lui demander :

« A quoi tu joues avec Mathieu ? »

Victoria sourit largement et commença à rire, quant à moi, je commençai à m'énerver.

« Je vois pas ce qui a de drôle. » Répliquai-je.

« Au contraire si tu savais… » Répondit ma cousine, qui rigolait toujours.

« Victoria, tu m'énerves !

-Ben je vois ça ! Mais y'a vraiment pas de quoi en faire toute une chocogrenouille !

-Ecoutes, j'ai pas envie qu'on se prenne la tête alors tu viendras me voir quand tu seras calmée !

-Priscille, attends ! Oh et puis si t'es jalouse, c'est pas de ma faute ! »

Contrariée, je partis près du lac.

« Jalouse, moi ? Pas du tout! J'aimerais juste qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle fait avec Mathieu! Ca me regarde, non ? »

POV Victoria 

« Merde… Faut que j'aille parler à Mathieu ! »

Je partis vers Poudlard en courant. Je me dirigeai vers la grande salle où Mathieu et Liam se disputaient.

« Euh… Mathieu, je peux te parler s'il te plaît ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Merci. Ça va Liam ?

-Pourquoi ça irait pas ? » me demande-t-il assez sèchement.

« Pour rien… Tu viens Mathieu ?

-Oui. »

Avoir vu Liam me regarder avec une lueur de tristesse dans ses beaux yeux bleus m'a brisé le cœur. Mathieu lança un regard mauvais à son cousin et me prit par la taille pour m'entraîner dehors.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Victoria ?

-C'est Priscille, Mathieu. Elle croit qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous !

-Quoi ? Liam pense la même chose !

-Non, tu déconnes là ?

-Pas le moins du monde Victoria…

-Oh bordel…

-Comme tu dis ! Euh, je fais quoi ?

-Vas lui parler, voyons !

-T'as raison… J'y vais ! »

Mathieu partit en courant quand il s'arrêta d'un coup.

« Oh, Victoria ?

-Oui, Mathieu ?

-Merci…

-De rien.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Liam… »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, le regardai partir et repris le chemin de la grande salle. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis Liam se faire masser par… Malefoy ! Son petit ami, Alejandro Fudge était seul dans un coin à les regarder pendant que moi, je restai là, comme une conne à fixer Liam, qui avait les yeux fermés et qui avait l'air d'aimer les massages de l'autre idiote… A cette pensée, mes yeux se remplirent de larmes et je sortis de la grande salle en courant, si bien que je ne vis pas ma marraine, Nymphadora et je lui fonçai dedans.

« Aïe, je suis désolée ! Marraine ?

-C'est pas grave ma petite princesse. Dis-moi, ça va ?

-Oui, oui. » Répondis-je rapidement en avalant mes larmes.

« Chérie, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire… »

Là, je ne pus me retenir, les larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues et ma marraine vit ma tristesse, me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena dans ses appartements de professeur, où Remus corrigeait des copies. Quand il vit son épouse arriver avec moi, en larmes dans ses bras, il se précipita sur nous.

« Nymphadora, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je ne sais pas chéri. Je vais lui parler.

-D'accord. Je vais vous laisser entre filles. » Dit-il en prenant son sac et en sortant.

Ma marraine m'installa sur le canapé, tandis que j'essayais de me gifler mentalement : je ne devais pas pleurer pour un mec, surtout pas pour Liam ! C'est tante Ginny qui m'avait dit ça ! « Seul l'homme de ta vie et ton père ont le droit d'être responsables de tes larmes… » Ma marraine n'eut pas le temps de me demander ce que j'avais que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Nymphadora ouvrit et Priscille entra.

« Victoria, qu'est ce que t'as ma chérie ? » demanda ma cousine qui commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

« C'est… Liam…

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait celui-là ? » me demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui me fit sursauter.

Je racontai ma mésaventure à ma cousine qui s'énervait au fil des explications.

« Quoi ? Il a pas fait ça ce con ?

-Si…

-Putain ! Quand Mathieu va savoir ça ! »

Ma marraine, qui avait écouté silencieusement mon récit, sourit et me fit un clin d'œil quand Priscille évoqua le nom de son tombeur. J'affichai un petit sourire, grâce à elles, ça allait déjà mieux. A chaque fois que ça ne va pas, je vais voir Priscille et Nymphadora, c'est toujours elles qui m'aident à retrouver le sourire. Après tout cela, nous sommes restées, Priscille et moi dans les appartements de ma marraine et du parrain de Priscille à discuter de tout et de rien.

Une fois sorties des appartements de Rémus et Nymphadora, nous restâmes silencieuses, plongées dans nos pensées jusqu'à ce que Priscille parle :

« Euh, Victoria?

- Oui ?

-Euh, je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, j'ai…j'ai mal réagis. »

Priscille me regarda, gênée et je lui offris un sourire.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû penser que tu sortais avec Mathieu sans être sûre…

- C'est rien, cousine! Moi aussi je m'excuse, j'aurais dû te dire de quoi nous parlions au lieu de … rire…

-C'est oublié ! s'exclama Priscille en me souriant à mon tour.

-Tant mieux! »

Et nous reprîmes notre chemin vers la grande salle. Mais juste avant d'entrer, ma cousine me stoppa. Je me retourna vers elle.

« Plus jamais, me dit elle.

- Plus jamais quoi ?

-Qu'on s'engueulera plus pour un mec.

-Compte sur moi !

-Merci. En plus, j'aime vraiment pas qu'on s'engueule, c'est trop stupide…

-Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Euh, Priscille, je peux te poser une question ?

-Je t'en prie ma tite Victoria.

-Bien. Euh… C'était pas une crise de jalousie que tu m'as faite tout à l'heure à propos de Mathieu ?

-No coment s'il te plaît ! »

On éclata de rire, et après un dernier sourire, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la table des Gryffondors. Je m'installai entre Marie et Priscille, en n'accordant pas un seul regard à celui qui m'a brisé le cœur… Mathieu, qui était juste en face de Priscille et qui avait remarqué que je n'adressai plus la parole à Liam, lança un regard interrogatif à Priscille qui lui rendit un regard qui voulait dire " plus tard…" .

« Victoria? » m'appela Liam.

Je ne répondis pas.

«Victoria?" insista-t-il une deuxième fois. »

Je me décidai a lui parler:

« Dis moi Liam, elle masse bien la Malefoy? »

Priscille qui discutait jusqu'alors avec Mathieu, nous regarda, attendant de savoir ce qu'il allait répondre à ça.

« De…de quoi ? Liam paraissait à la fois surpris et gêné.

- Fais pas l'innocent, Liam ! Victoria t'a vu avec la Malefoy ! » S'exclama Priscille qui, elle, paraissait en colère contre lui.

« Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

- Qu'as tu à répondre pour ta défense ?

-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, Priscille ! »

Tout les deux s'étaient levés et commençaient à s'énerver se moquant bien que l'on puisse les entendre.

« Peut-être pas à moi, mais à Victoria, oui ! »

Mathieu qui avait assisté lui aussi à l'échange, s'exclama:

« Toi? Avec Malefoy? Je comprends plus rien moi.

-Ca ne vous regardes pas, bon sang !

- Si, ça nous regardes, justement! » Priscille était de plus en plus en colère…

« Victoria est ma cousine et Mathieu…

Mathieu le petit ami de Victoria, c'est ça ? » coupa Liam.

« Quoi ? Tu divagues, mon vieux ! Je n'aime pas Victoria! Enfin, pas comme tu l'entends !

-Non, Mathieu préfère Priscille ! Et puis, merde ! Je me casse ! »

Je sortis de la grande salle qui était devenue silencieuse et qui avait suivie toute la dispute. Avant de passer les portes, je criai:

« Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur toi et Malefoy, Liam ! »

Sur ce, Victoria partit, suivie de Priscille et Mathieu qui avaient lancé un dernier regard à Liam. Elle avait été gênée par les dernier mots de sa cousine. Et, en même temps, elle s'en voulait de s'être emporté comme cela contre Liam. Elle le comprenait, elle aussi avait cru qu'il se passait quelque chose entre sa cousine et son tombeur et elle avait mal réagit. Mais ne serait tout de même jusqu'à allait flirter avec le pire ennemi de Mathieu!

Et ben, ça faisait longtemps que vous l'attendiez ce chapitre, qui est plutôt mouvementé, non ? LOL

**Désolée du retard mais juste avant les vacances, j'ai eu mes brevets blancs alors ça m'empêchait d'écrire !**

**La suite est en écriture ! **

**Gros bisous, Mione (et Priscille) .**


	7. Chapter 7

Arrivés dans la salle commune, Victoria, Mathieu et Priscille s'assirent en face de la cheminée et restèrent dans leurs pensées un bon moment jusqu'a ce que la porte de la salle commune s'ouvre. Mélodie et Sirius entrèrent main dans la main et vinrent s'asseoir à côté des 3 amis. Victoria, qui repensait à ce qu'elle avait vu quelques heures auparavant fut surprise de voir Sirius et Mélodie dans cette situation, elle qui croyait que sa cousine sortait avec Nicolas. Soudain, Mathieu se leva d'un bond et s'exclama:

« Je vais démonter Liam ! Comment il a pu te faire ça, Victoria? »

Victoria ne répondit rien, mais se contenta de ne pas pleurer... Ce souvenir était trop dur pour elle... Priscille qui avait remarqué son trouble, vint s'installé à coté d'elle et lui prit la main, signe qu'elle était là pour elle. Victoria se décida enfin à parler :

« Mais putain, je croyais qu'il était mon ami ! Je pourrais jamais lui pardonner… »

Elle continua :

« Bon, je vais me reposer… On se voit cet aprèm, ok ? »

Les quatre adolescents acquiescèrent et Victoria monta dans son dortoir.

Tous la regardèrent partir, et une fois sûre qu'elle était montée, Priscille intervint :

« On peut pas la laisser comme ça, merde ! »

Mais personne ne put lui répondre car la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois pour laisser entrer un Liam, aux yeux rouges. Il avait du pleurer vu l'état dans lequel il était.

« Oh toi… »

Mathieu était vraiment en colère, il allait se jeter sur son cousin mais Priscille intervint.

« Mathieu, non !

- Laisse moi. Il va me le payer!

- C'est pas en te battant que Victoria va aller mieux !

- …

- Ecoutes, moi aussi je suis en colère, c'est sûr. Regarde comment j'ai réagi, tout à l'heure!

- C'est vrai…

-Mais, j'ai eu tort. »

Puis Priscille lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Regarde dans l'état qu'il est…

-Et alors ? Il l'a bien cherché non ?

-Oui, mais je crois que ses larmes veulent tout dire... Tu comprends ?

-Pas vraiment…

-Il a fait l'idiot, ok. Mais il était jaloux ! Il a crut qu'il se passait quelque chose entre toi et Victoria. Et maintenant, il s'en veut…

-Comment tu peux en être si sûr, Priscille ?

- Il l'aime ! C'est certain ! Je suis sûre que Victoria ressent la même chose mais elle est aussi butée que ses parents donc elle ne lui avouera rien du tout ! Voilà pourquoi ils sont si mal l'un comme l'autre !

-Tu veux dire qu'on va devoir...

-Les pousser l'un vers l'autre ! Exactement ! » continua Priscille avec un petit sourire satisfait.

« Et ne sois pas trop dur avec lui, Mathieu… Je comprends ce qu'il a pu ressentir en vous voyant toi et Victoria vous lancez ces petits regards complices…

-Comment ça ?

-Non, laisse tomber Mat'. Je vais voir si Victoria va bien, à plus tard. »

Elle partit vers les dortoirs mais Mathieu la retint par le bras.

« Je veux savoir Priscille.

-Pas maintenant s'il te plaît… »

Elle avait dit ces dernières paroles d'un ton doux et à moitié suppliant.

« Très bien. » se résigna-t-il.

Il la lâcha, et la regarda monter au dortoir des cinquièmes années. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était très mignonne. Quand Priscille ne fut plus visible à ses yeux, il partir rejoindre Liam qui était resté en plan, au milieu de la salle commune qui commençait à se remplir peu à peu.

… … …

POV VICTORIA

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. J'essuyai mes larmes et allai ouvrir. C'était Priscille. Elle me demanda avec une voix douce :

« Ca va ?

-Ben, comme quelqu'un qui va mal…

-Ouais… Allez, viens t'asseoir…

-Pourquoi il m'a fait ça, Pripri ! Hein, Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien… Je ne dis pas qu'il a eu raison mais d'un côté, je le comprends.

- Explique moi parce que moi, je ne veux même plus lui adresser la parole !

- Il a fait l'idiot, ça c'est sûr.

-Je t'le fais pas dire…

-Mais, il était jaloux, donc il voulait te rendre jalouse à son tour…

-Et jaloux de quoi ?

-Jaloux que tu passes plus de temps avec Mathieu qu'avec lui, de vos petits regards en coin et tout ça…

-C'est complétement stupide…

-Peut-être mais c'est comme ça. J'ai eu la même impression, tu sais…

-Mais… Ne le défends pas !

-Je le défends pas ! Je te dis juste que ton attitude face à Mathieu était des plus… provocantes !

-Quoi ?

-Ben, avec tes clins d'œil, tes regards en coin, on aurait cru que tu voulais te le faire !

-Non mais ça va pas ? Mathieu est mon ami et rien d'autre ! Liam, tout comme toi, est parano !

-J'te dis ce que je pense, c'est tout ! On va pas s'engueuler pour ça ! D'ailleurs, je **- **

suppose que c'était un malentendu, n'est-ce pas ?

-Evidemment ! Pff, j'aurais jamais du venir dans cette école de timbrés !

-Dis pas ça. Tu voulais y aller, ON voulait y aller !

-Je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs ! Je suis sûre qu'on serait bien mieux à BeauxBatons !

-Bien sûr que non ! Poudlard est la meilleure école de magie au monde et c'est ici que nos parents ont étudié et se sont aimés !

-Oui, je sais mais c'est pas une raison que leurs histoires se reproduisent ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je me portais très bien à BeauxBatons et là, mon deuxième jour à Poudlard, je pleure et à cause d'un mec en plus ! Tu te souviens de ce que nous a dit ta mère le jour de mes 11 ans ?

-Que seul notre père et l'homme de notre vie pourront être responsables de nos larmes ?

-Exactement. Et bien, je vais pas pleurer pour Liam !

-Mais ça veut dire qu'il est l'homme de ta vie !

-Pfff ! J'ai que 15 ans, je vais pas rencontrer mon futur mari à cet âge-là !

-Et tu fais quoi de tes parents ? Ils se sont rencontrés à l'âge de 11 ans, grâce au crapaud du père de Manon !

-Je te l'ai déjà dit Pripri… Je ne veux pas vivre la même chose que mes parents.. Je veux être connue comme Victoria Weasley tout simplement et pas comme la fille du célèbre Ron Weasley, le plus craquant et plus doué des joueurs de Quidditch et d'Hermione Granger-Weasley, la célèbre Langue de plomb du Ministère !

-Mais tu t'es déjà différencié…

-A BeauxBatons, oui ! J'étais capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, c'est normal ! Mais ici, qu'est-ce qu'on est ? A part les petites nouvelles toutes mignonnes de Poudlard ?

-Je… Je sais pas Victoria…

-Moi non plus ! J'ai pas envie d'être connue pour être la petite-amie d'un mec coureur de jupons super populaire non plus !

-Je sais… Mais si tu l'aimes, tu vas pas renoncer à lui juste pour ça !

-Mais je l'aime pas !

-Bien sûr…

-Mais non ! Enfin, si j'aime Liam comme un ami et rien d'autre !

-Tu dis de moi que je cache mes sentiments, mais tu es pareille.

-Non Priscille… Entre Mathieu et toi, on voit tout de suite qu'il y a quelque chose… Et puis, même si j'aimais cet idiot de Liam, ce serait pas réciproque…

-Pfff… Liam t'aime, c'est certain !

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Mais c'est évident, enfin !

-Evident ? Et ben... t'as des hallucinations ma vieille !

-Bien sûr que non! Il n'y a que vous deux qui n'avez pas remarqué les sentiments de l'autre, on dirait!

-Les sentiments ? Tu dis n'importe quoi…

-Tu es aussi butée que tes parents, c'est pas possible !

-Mais non, je suis pas butée !

-Oh que si !

-Mais pourquoi tu dis que je suis butée, en fait ?

-Mais parce que tu ne veux pas avouer que tu l'aimes !

-Rooo mais arrêtes ! Je suis pas amoureuse de Liam !

-Et tu penses peut-être que je vais te croire ?

-Evidemment ! Tu veux que je te le dise en espagnol, peut-être ?

-Calme toi s'te plaît ! Je sais que c'est pas facile à s'avouer et encore moins après ce qu'il a fait…

-Avouer... Mais, merde Priscille ! Papa m'avait dit que les Potter étaient longs à la détente, ben là, je sais ce qu'il voulait dire !

-Comment ça ?

-Ben t'as vraiment du mal ! J'aime pas Anderson !

-Tu appelles Liam par son nom de famille, toi maintenant ?

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? T'es amoureuse de lui ? »

Priscille ne put pas répliquer aux paroles de sa cousine car Manon entra dans le dortoir et regarda les deux jeunes filles : elles étaient debout l'une en face de l'autre, les poings serrées et les joues rouges.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe dans ce dortoir ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton calme.

Victoria répondit, tout en essayant de lisser ses cheveux :

« Rien Manon… Seulement un petit règlement de compte.

-Exactement… » approuva Priscille.

« Petit règlement de compte ? On vous entend depuis la salle commune ! » continua Manon.

« Quoi ! » s'exclamèrent les deux cousines en même temps.

« Oui… Vous feriez bien d'arranger les choses et toi, Victoria d'aller voir Liam… » conseilla Manon.

« Pas envie de le voir… » Dit Victoria d'un ton boudeur.

« Manon a pas tort… Va voir Liam Victoria, s'il te plaît ! » demanda Priscille.

« Mais pourquoi ? La terre ne tourne pas qu'autour de ce gars ! Vous êtes toutes accros à lui ou quoi ?

-Non, moi c'est Clément et Priscille, Mathieu, je suppose.

-Tu suppose très bien pour Priscille… Mais qui est Clément ?

-Tu sais, c'est un cinquième année brun, assez grand et il est dans le même dortoir que Liam et mon frère.

-Ah ouais, je vois.

-Euh... Je vais voir Mathieu. » nous dit Priscille.

Avant de sortir du dortoir, elle se retourna et me regarda:

« Va le voir s'il te plait...

-J'me sens pas prête à affronter son regard Priscille...

-Il faudra bien et le plus tôt sera le mieux !

-Mais... ça se voit autant que ça que je l'aime ? »

Priscille lui sourit et lui répondit:

« Je te connais mieux que tout, je l'ai remarqué, voilà tout.

-Comme d'habitude... Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, depuis l'enfance.

-Oui ,comme toujours ! » et elle lui sourit de plus belle. « Comme toi avec moi, je présume !

-Oui... Je suis désolée de m'être énervée ma Pripri…

- C'est rien, va.

-Mais si ! Je suis vraiment trop conne… Pire que mes parents…

-Dis pas ça tu étais énervée, c'est compréhensible…

-Je crois pas... Je sais pas ce que j'ai Priscille ! Depuis que je connais Liam, j'arrive plus à contrôler mes émotions, regardes ! Là je pleure pour rien…

-Non, tu ne pleures pas pour rien ! Il t'a fait du mal, car tu l'aimes…

-J'pensais pas que j'pourrais aimer un gars autant... A part papa et les jumeaux !

-Eh oui, c'est ça l'amour, Vic…

-Victoria !

-C'est ce que j'ai dit !

-C'est ça…

-Allez ! On descend, maintenant? On doit aller voir chacune quelqu'un…

-Ouais... De toute façon, j'ai pas le choix...

-Exactement!

-Bon... C'est parti alors.

-Oui, courage… Oh et puis, tu veux pas qu'on reste en haut, en fait, Victoria !

-Non, la je suis motivée, on y va ! Et puis, tu pourras pas échapper longtemps à Mathieu !

-Tu veux pas aller lui parler, toi plutôt ?

-Non Priscille... J'vais parler à Liam et toi à Mathieu...

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'lui dise, moi ?

-Mais la vérité ! Si tu as peur, embrasses-le !

- Pff… J'vais pas l'embrasser, t'es folle ou quoi?

-Pas du tout ! Merde, si tu l'aimes, n'hésites pas ! Profites de la life !

-Mais je… je l'aime pas… je…

-Non, voyons... Alala, faut tout vous dire à vous les Potter...

-Mais je… je suis perdue, Victoria…

-Tu veux le conseil d'une fille qui tient jamais très longtemps avec des mecs ? C'est à dire moi !

-Si tu peux m'aider à y voir plus clair… oui…

-Alors suis-moi dans la salle commune et tu verras ce qu'il faut faire… Bon, je te l'accorde, ce sera peut-être la meilleure chose à faire mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

-Mouais… Je sais pas ce que tu as en tête mais je ne présage rien de bon !

-Tu me connais cousine chérie !

-Justement !

-Fais moi confiance un petit peu... Tu ressembles trop à ma mère là !

-J'te fais confiance! c'est pas ça le problème…

-Alors c'est quoi ?

-Je… non, rien…

-J'aime Mathieu mais j'ai peur que ça ne soit pas réciproque... C'est ça non ?

-Mais non ! J'ai peur. Pff tu dois me prendre pour une idiote !

-Pas du tout ! Mais peur de quoi ?

-De m'engager dans une relation, de souffrir… Tu comprends ?

-Evidemment... Mais qui te dit que tu vas souffrir !

-Je sais pas…

-Si tu l'aimes, rien ne peut te faire souffrir.

-Oui, mais, tu crois que je l'aime vraiment ? Et même si ça serai le cas, lui, je ne sais même pas s'il m'aime…

-J'ai l'impression de m'entendre au sujet de Liam... Ma belle, suis mon conseil, vas voir Mathieu, embrasses-le et s'il te rend ton baiser, c'est bon !

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de l'embrasser.

-Mais t'es coincée ma parole ! Toi Priscille Potter, fille de la belle Ginny Weasley serait coincée ? Tu fais honte à ta mère là... »

Victoria avait dit ça avec un air sérieux mais rigolait intérieurement.

« Et ! » répondit d'un air faussement offusquer sa cousine.

« Je ne suis pas coincée ! Mais enfin, Victoria! Tu dois comprendre ce que je ressens, non !

-Hum… Non ! Non, je déconne. Bien sûr que j'te comprends !

-Bon allons-y mais je ne vais pas faire ce que tu crois, hein?

-Mais si ! Bon, regardes, moi j'vais pas embrasser Liam parce qu'il m'a fait du mal mais Mathieu t'a rien fait !

-Ouais, on verra…

-Ok ! Allez, on y va !

-Ouais... »

On avaient été tellement sérieuse dans cette conversation que l'on avait pas remarqué que Manon était déjà partie.

Priscille et moi descendions dans la salle commune où tout le monde nous regarda. Je ne fis pas attention à tous leurs regards et je murmurai à l'oreille de Priscille :

«Regardes la pro passer à l'action. »

Elle sourit, et me regarda m'avancer dangereusement vers Liam. Arrivé en face de lui, je l'attrapai par le col de son tee-shirt et je l'embrassai fougueusement. J'entendis des soupirs désespérés, des acclamations et des « enfin ! ». Une fois le baiser fini, très approfondi par Liam si je puis dire, je me reculai, arrangeai mes cheveux et lança à ma cousine :

« A toi de jouer ! »

Elle bouscula des premières années qui me fixaient avec la bouche grande ouverte et me dit doucement :

« Et ben ! Comment t'as bien profité de la « leçon »…

-Et ouais attends ! Je suis pas la fille à Hermione et Ron pour rien… » lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil. Elle rit puis continua :

« Mais moi j'pourrais jamais faire ça. Enfin…

-Allez vas-y ! Liam, amènes-toi faut qu'on parle ! »

Des amis de Liam sifflèrent, Mélodie sourit narquoisement et Liam me suivit d'une démarche… euh… fière je crois.

On sortit de la salle commune et une fois arrivés dans le parc, Liam se tourna vers moi et me demanda :

« Quelle était la signification de ce baiser Nounours ?

-Victoria s'il te plaît. Seulement les _amis fidèles _peuvent m'appeler Nounours, tu vois…

-Bon, Victoria, je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

-C'est pas à moi de me justifier en premier je crois Liam.

-Bon… Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait, je comprends que ça t'ait blessée…

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Parce que je … non rien…

-Comme tu veux. Mais saches que si je croise Malefoy, je la défonce…

-Euh… Victoria ?

-Quoi encore Liam ?

-Pardonnes-moi s'il te plaît… Je pourrais pas supporter de passer l'année loin de toi.

-Tu t'y feras ! Et puis, comment t'as fait les années précédentes ?

-Je te connaissais pas… » dit-il en baissant les yeux.

Le voir dans cet état me donna envie de lui caresser la joue et de l'embrasser… Mais je me ressaisis et lui répondit d'une voix sèche mais qui montrait tout de même ma tristesse :

« Tu m'as vraiment fait du mal Liam… Si tu savais à quel point…

-Victoria, je…je m'en excuse, vraiment… c'est la dernière chose que je voulait te faire subir: te faire du mal.

-C'est l'impression que tu donnais pourtant quand l'autre conne te massait !

- Ce n'est pas ce je voulais, je te jure… Mais toi avec Mathieu, hein! Tu peux me dire ce qu'il y a parce qu'on se demande parfois?

-Quoi? Moi avec Mathieu ? Mais tu divagues mon vieux ! Mathieu est amoureux de Priscille et … Oh et puis merde ! T'es jaloux ou quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas pourtant, vous aviez l'air très complices, vous deux! Et tu passais plus de temps avec lui qu'avec moi !

-Et alors ? On est pas marié aux dernières nouvelles !

-Non mais…

-Mais quoi, Liam ?

-Je sais pas… laisse tomber, d'accord ?

-Euh… d'accord.

- Bien. Mais Victoria?

-Oui ?

- Tu me pardonnes ? S'il te plaît…

-Oui… Mais promets moi une chose Liam !

-Tout ce que tu voudras, du moment que tu me pardonnes.

-T'inquiètes pas… Tu es pardonné mais promets moi seulement que tu ne te laisseras plus jamais toucher par une fille, surtout pas Malefoy !

-Je te le promets. Enfin, aucune fille sauf toi, bien sûr! Sinon, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Evidemment, tu me prends pour qui ? »

Je lui fis un sourie provocateur et je lui dis:

« Au fait, t'embrasses très bien, tu sais. »

Après un dernier clin d'œil, je partis en le laissant en plan. Liam passa un doigt sur ses lèvres en regardant Victoria partir et murmura:

« Je sais pas toi, mais moi j'ai adoré ce baiser… »

… _**pendant ce temps là …**_

POV Priscille

_Comment se fait-il que je tremble comme ça ? Ressaisi toi, bon sang ! C'est juste un mec tu vas pas te mettre dans tes états pareil juste pour lui voyons! Allez, lance toi, qu'est-ce qu'il peut t'arriver de toute façon, hein ?..._

C'est donc avec une certaine angoisse que je me dirigeais vers Mathieu qui était dans un fauteuil, au coin du feu, en trin de lire un livre sur le quidditch.

- Euh Mathieu, je pourrai te parler en privé s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr mon chaton !

Je lui souris et nous nous dirigeâmes dans un coin où nous pourrions parler sans que des oreilles indiscrètes surprennent notre conversation.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui est passé par la tête de Victoria mais elle a dû avoir comme une révélation! Je me trompe ? _Apparemment Mathieu croit que je suis là pour lui parler de Victoria et de Liam… c'est mal barré…_

- Eh bien oui! Euh, on a parlé et elle a reconnue qu'elle était amoureuse de Liam.

- C'est super !

- Oui…

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Priscille ? _Mathieu avait repris son air sérieux._

- Non ça va très bien! En fait je ne suis pas venue pour te parler de nos cousins.

- Ah oui ?

-Oui.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas grave au moins ? _Il fait exprès de compliquer les choses ou quoi? Cela m'agaçais un peu mais je n'en laissa rien paraître et de plus, ça prouvait qu'il tenait à moi., non ? _

_- Non, ne t'en fais pas._

- Très bien. Je t'écoute, alors !

- Oui, euh…comment dire…tu te rappelles de notre discussion tout à l'heure ?

- Bien sûr, je ne fais que d'y penser._ Qu'insinue-t-il en disant cela? Je n'en sait rien mais peu importe, il faut que j'aille jusqu'au bout…_

- Eh bien, euh…quand je t'ai dis que je comprenais ce que Liam avait ressentit, c'était vrai. Car moi aussi j'ai étais stupide de penser qu'entre toi et Victoria…enfin bref, j'étais jalouse, moi aussi…_Je le regardai mais il ne dit rien, attendant que je continu. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux._

- Oh et puis laisse tomber , Mat'…à plus tard sûrement…

_Je me sentais tellement stupide que seule l'idée de m'enfuir en courant me vint en tête. Mais j'avais à peine fait un pas en arrière qu'on m'attrapa le bras. C'était Mathieu, évidemment._

_J'avais trop honte pour le regarder dans les yeux, c'était horrible._

_Il se rapprocha de moi, me leva délicatement la tête et sans que je puisse réagire d'avantage, il se rapprocha encore plus de moi, je sentais à présent son souffle, et là sans l'avoir pressentis, il m'embrassa tendrement . J'y répondis, évidemment!_

_Après quelques secondes, il rompit le charme._

-Je t'aime, Priscille. Je ne pouvais pas te le cacher plus longtemps.

_C'était impossible, je devais rêver ! Il venait vraiment de m'embrasser et de m'avouer qu'il m'aimait ! oui ! Il faudra vraiment que je remercie Victoria pour ça! C'était l'un des moments les plus…" magiques " de ma vie qui venait de se passer à cet instant !_

- Je… je t'aime aussi, Mathieu.

_Il me sourit comme jamais, je lui rendis. Cette lueur dans ses yeux, je la revis, j'espère la voir tout le temps à présent._

_Il m'embrasse à nouveau, plus passionnément, cette fois._

- Ca te dit d'aller te promener avec moi dans le parc ? _me demanda-t-il_

- Avec plaisir, mon tombeur!

_Nous riions quelques instants et, main dans la main, nous sortions de la salle commune._

_J'avais encore du mal à imaginer…_

… _**après …**_

POV Victoria

Je partis, satisfaite de l'effet que j'avais eu sur Liam. Je chantonnais une chanson qui me faisait pensait à lui (pour les curieux, c'est "Not me, not I de Delta Goodrem") et je me dirigeai vers le Lac. Quelle ne fut le choc quand je vis Priscille et Mathieu, près du terrain de quidditch, s'embrasser !

Je me fis remarquer: "Hum, hum..." Ils se retournèrent rapidement et me sourirent. Priscille prit la parole :

« Ah, Victoria, c'est toi… _elle commençait à rougir_.

-En effet cousine chérie. Je vois que vous avez pas perdu de temps ! » lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Voyant le gêne de Priscille, Mathieu demanda :

«Alors avec Liam, ça va ? »

Je répondis avec un air moqueur:

« Mieux que tu peux l'imaginer, _tombeur_… »

Et je repartis vers Poudlard. Le vent me faisait du bien et je décidai d'aller chercher mon balai dans mon dortoir pour aller voler un peu…

_**Voilà ! Encore un chapitre ! Bon, pour l'instant y'a pas trop de conneries mais ça va arriver, je vous le promets ! LOL **_

_**J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît et je remercie toutes les personnes qui mettent des reviews car, dès que je les reçois, je les transmets à ma collaboratrice préférée, Priscille ! N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre !**_

_**Gros bisous, Mione des Maraudeurs.**_


	8. Chapter 8

POV Victoria

Quand j'arrivai dans la salle commune, tous les regards se rivèrent sur moi. Je les ignorai et montai dans le dortoir pour prendre le nouvel Eclair de Feu que papa m'avait acheté le jour où j'avais rencontré Liam. J'ouvris ma valise, en sortis le balai encore emballé et retirai le papier. Un mot en tomba. Il était de papa. Je le lus:

_« Ma chérie, _

_si tu lis ce mot c'est que tu as décidé d'utiliser le balai. Le jour où je te l'ai acheté, j'ai eu envie de te montrer l'allure que j'avais en tenue de quidditch a 15 ans, l'âge où je suis devenu gardien. Saches que mon premier match a été une catastrophe. Je me ferai un plaisir de te le raconter, si je puis appeler ça ainsi car j'ai beaucoup souffert de mon échec. Ensuite, je me suis querellé avec ta mère mais ton parrain a, une fois de plus, arrangé les choses. Je te souhaite de devenir joueuse dans ta maison (je suis sur que tu seras à Gryffondor, tu es un parfait mélange de ta mère et moi. Tu as nos qualités, mais pas nos défauts.) et saches que je t'aime mon petit bébé._

_Ron, ton père qui sera fier de toi quoique tu fasses. »_

Je souris. Mon père me complimentait souvent mais là, il m'avait carrément émue. Je crois que mon père est l'homme de ma vie. Comme toutes les petites filles, je voulais me marier avec lui quand j'étais enfant. Papa, c'est vraiment un homme bien. Je lui reproche une seule chose : ne pas avoir tué Drago Malefoy lors de la Grande Guerre. Je lui ai demandé des dizaines de fois pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait, vu que cette ordure voulait tuer maman car elle est une « Sang de bourbe ». Pff, ils font vraiment pitié les sang-purs à papa avec leurs expressions à deux noises. Bref, papa m'a toujours répondu que Malefoy s'était rangé du côté des gentils, comme on appelle ça. Je trouve ça complètement con. Ben oui, quoi, c'est comme Lucius Malefoy, le grand-père de l'autre conne, quand le Voldy il s'est fait destroy par Harry, il est revenu du côté à Dumbledore. Tiens, en parlant du vieux Malefoy, papa m'a raconté qu'un jour grand-père Arthur a voulu le défoncer ! A ce qui paraît, Fred et George l'encourageaient pendant que grand-mère Molly lui criait d'arrêter. Alala, quand j'y pense, ça me fait bien rire. Merde, j'ai grave divagué là… Bon, voilà j'aime mon paternel quoi…

Je prends mon balai, le mets sur mon épaule et descends dans le Parc. Le soleil commence à se montrer, c'est cool. Je me dirige vers le terrain de quidditch tout en jetant un regard vers la Lac où Priscille et Mathieu se trouvaient. Je suis contente qu'ils se soient avoués leurs sentiments, Mathieu est un gars bien et ce que mérite Priscille. En bonne Weasley que je suis, je ne fais attention à la personne qui arrive en face de moi et je lui fonce dedans. C'était Liam. Il me sourit, se relève et me tends une main pour m'aider à me remettre debout. Je l'accepte et là, j'ai un frisson. Je me dis que c'est le vent qui me fait cet effet-là mais je n'en suis pas totalement convaincue. Il s'excuse et me dit « à plus tard ». Une fois arrivée sur le terrain, j'enfourche mon nouveau balai et décolle. Je n'avais presque pas voler de tout l'été et ça me fait vraiment du bien. Rien de tel qu'un petit vol pour vous remettre les idées en place et surtout pour vous remonter le moral ! Un quart d'heure plus tard, alors que j'étais toujours dans les airs, Priscille me rejoignit. Elle avait apporté un Souafle de BeauxBatons (c'était grâce à ce Souafle que l'on avait fait gagner la coupe à notre maison l'an dernier et on l'avait jamais rendu… Non, c'est pas du vol ! Mlle Pandora, la dirlo était d'accord !) pour que l'on puisse jouer.

On commença à se passer la balle quand Nicolas, l'ami de Mélodie nous appela. Il était plutôt pas mal. Il était grand, musclé, les cheveux bruns et des beaux yeux bleus. Je lançai un regard à Priscille qui avait pensé, j'en suis sûre, à la même chose que moi.

« Salut les filles. Je m'appelle Nicolas Dubois.

-Dubois ? Comme Olivier Dubois, le joueur de quidditch ?

-Exactement euh… Tu t'appelles ?

-Priscille Potter.

-Et bien, en effet Priscille. Olivier Dubois est mon père. »

Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit :

« Je suppose que tu es Victoria, la fille de Ron Weasley, le gardien des Canons ?

-Ouais ! Tu as quel âge Nicolas ?

-J'ai 17 ans. Sirius m'a parlé de vous, tout à l'heure. Il m'a dit que vous étiez de super poursuiveuses et une demoiselle, Marie Thomas je crois, a affirmé ce qu'il disait. J'ai voulu m'en assurer et j'ai vu Victoria partir avec son balai, puis Priscille après. Je suis donc venu vous admirer. C'est vrai que vous êtes les meilleures joueuses de quidditch que j'ai jamais vu ! »

Priscille et moi lui sourirent et rougirent. Il nous indiqua qu'il était batteur dans l'équipe et qu'il cherchait un autre batteur, un gardien et deux poursuiveurs.

« Dites moi, les filles, ça vous dirait de vous présenter aux sélections pour entrer dans l'équipe ? Je crois que Sirius, et Laetitia (dédi à notre Ron préféré !) seront du même avis que moi ! Croyez-moi les filles vous avez toutes vos chances !

-Qu'est ce t'en penses Vic ? » me demanda Priscille

« Victoria ! » répétai-je.

« C'est ce que j'ai dit !

-Ouais, ouais, je vais te croire…

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Ca te dirait de te présenter ? Moi je me présente pas sans toi !

-Ce serait génial ! Mais, Nicolas ?

-Oui Victoria ?

-Qui est Laetitia ?

-C'est la troisième poursuiveuse ! Elle a ton âge je crois.

-Ok ! Ce serait génial ! Moi j'suis partante ! Et toi cousine chérie ?

-Aussi !

-Parfait ! » s'écria Nicolas qui nous fit sursauter. Il semblait vraiment heureux.

« C'est magnifique ! Je suis pratiquement sûr que vous êtes les futures poursuiveuses de la maison des courageux ! Je vous attends samedi prochain, ici même sur ce terrain à 14 heures ! A bientôt les filles ! »

Après un clin d'œil, il partit. Priscille me proposa de remonter dans la salle commune pour partir à la recherche des garçons et de Laetitia.

J'acceptai son offre et nous remontions dans la salle commune. à peine rentrées, Nicolas se précipita sur nous:

« Ah ! Les filles ! Je suis content de vous voir car je voudrais vous présenter Laetitia Anderson ! »

Une jeune fille rousse arriva à notre hauteur et nous sourit. Je réfléchis puis m'écria :

« Anderson? Comme Liam ?

-Oui, Liam est mon cousin . » me répondit-elle en souriant.

« Tu vois Victoria, encore une rousse qui n'a pas de sang Weasley dans les veines… » intervint Priscille en riant.

Elle avait l'air vraiment gentille. Elle était aussi grande que moi, pas grosse, les cheveux roux, les yeux bruns chocolat.

Priscille ne put faire plus ample connaissance avec Laetitia car Mathieu vint la chercher. Laetitia et moi nous regardâmes et sourions. Nous discutions un bon moment de quidditch quand elle me regarda d'un air malicieux et me demanda:

« Alors, Liam embrasse bien?

-Je ne dirais rien... » répondis-je en rigolant. « C'était seulement pour montrer à Priscille comment elle devait agir avec Mathieu !

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça...

-Euh, les filles ? »

C'était Liam. Il souriait et avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux. Il s'installa à notre table et Laetitia prit la parole:

« Alors, Liamounet...

-M'appelles pas comme ça !

-Ouais, alors Liamounet, tu comptes te présenter aux sélections de samedi prochain ?

-Euh, je sais pas...

-Tu comptes te présenter Liam ?

-Euh oui Victoria... » répondit-il en rougissant.

« Mais c'est génial ! à quel poste ?

-Celui de gardien...

-Ah ! Ben ce serait cool que tu sois pris ! N'est-ce pas Laetitia ?

-Exactement ! On pourrait t'emmerder pendant l'entraînement !

-Oui, ben si c'est pour ça que vous voulez que j'intègre l'équipe, ce sera sans façon !

-Rooo mais t'énerves pas Liam ! Laetitia disait ça pour délirer.

- Bien sûr! Je n'oserais pas te faire ça, cousin chéri, tu me connais!

- Justement ! »

Laetitia avait l'air de quelqu'un de vraiment sympa, et j'avait l'impression que l'on allait bien s'entendre…

« Sérieusement Liam, reprit Laetitia, je pense que tu vas réussire ces essais ! Tu joues très bien, tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter.

- Merci de ton soutien mais il en a qui sont bien meilleurs que moi, tu sais…

- Si tu veux, je t'aiderai pour être prêt pour les sélections ?

- Merci.

- De rien mon ptit Liamounet !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Comment ? Au fait Victoria, tu as déjà vu Liam jouer ?

-Euh je n'en ai pas encore eu l'occasion! Mais ça va bientôt changer! »

Je lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Le plus tard possible, j'espère…

- On dirait que tu n'as plus confiance en toi, mon ptit Liamounet ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

-En tout cas, Liam, Je verrais comment tu joues aux essais ! »

Je lui souris

« Pourquoi, tu te présentes aussi ?

- Ouais ! Avec Pripri bien sûr mais en tant que poursuiveuse !

- Génial ! Mathieu m'a dit que Priscille jouait très bien je suis certain que toi aussi !

-Merci, Liam… _même si on m'avait déjà fait ce compliment des centaines de fois, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir…_

- Au fait, Laetitia, Nicolas nous a dit que tu étais dans l'équipe aussi en tant que poursuiveuse, ça fait longtemps ?

- Non, depuis l'année dernière…mais comment se fait-il que vous ayez parlées à Nicolas ?

- On était sur le terrain de quidditch et il est venu nous voir et ils nous a dit de nous présenter aux essais.

-Ok ! Dis moi Victoria...

-Oui?

-Tu le trouves comment Nicolas ?

-Euh... Sincèrement, je le trouve super mignon. »

Derrière moi, j'entendis Liam se renfrogner.

« Ca va pas, Liam ? » demanda Laetitia

« Mais, si, ça va parfaitement bien ! Pourquoi ça irait pas ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque qui me fit rire.

Pour ne pas déclencher encore plus la colère de Liam, je décidai de changer de conversation. Je cherchai un sujet, repérai Mathieu et Priscille, sourit puis murmura à Liam et sa cousine:

« Regardez-moi ces deux-là... Bientôt, Mathieu va la demander en mariage ! »

On éclata de rire, s'attirant les regards de toute la salle commune, ce qui nous fit encore plus rire.

« Franchement, je trouve ça bien qu'ils soient ensemble… » nous dit Laetitia.

« Je suis d'ac' avec toi! Depuis le temps… »continuai-je

« Ouais, vous avez toutes les deux raison mais il y un petit inconvénient à touts ça..

- Ah bon, et quoi?

- Mathieu va me bassiner encore plus avec son chaton par là, et Priscille par-ci… »

Et on éclata de rire à nouveau.

« M'en parles pas... J'imagine que dès que Mathieu sera parti te voir, elle va venir me voir pour me dire ce qu'ils ont fait ! J'espère qu'ils iront pas trop loin parce que j'veux pas être malade... » ajoutai-je, ce qui fit encore plus rire Laetitia et Liam.

A cet instant, une jeune fille blonde, aux yeux bleus, de la même taille que moi (pour une fois !) entra dans la salle commune et s'installa en face de Laetitia. Elle me sourit et se présenta :

« Salut ! Moi j'suis Elodie, la meilleure amie de Laetitia !

-Ravie de te rencontrer ! Je suis Victoria et je suis…

-La petite amie de Liam ! » termina Laetitia.

« Ho ! Victoria n'est pas ma petite amie ! C'est seulement une très bonne amie… » corrigea Liam.

« Oui, oui… Une très bonne amie qui t'embrasse sur la bouche… » continua Laetitia avec un clin d'œil.

Liam ne répondit rien mais se contenta de rougir. Quant à moi, je riais aux remarques de Laetitia. Je fis connaissance avec Elodie, puis parlai avec Liam et les filles quand Marie arriva, poussa un premier année de sa chaise pour prendre sa place et s'installa. Elle était très souriante et je lui demandai :

« Dis moi Mini McGo, qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? C'est le fait que Mathieu et Priscille sortent ensemble ?

-Un peu… Mais y'a pas que ça…

-Tu peux préciser s'il te plaît ? » demanda Liam.

« Evidemment… » continua-t-elle « Et bien, sachez que c'est une bonne journée pour moi aussi.

-C'est à dire ? » demandai-je.

« Ben, côté cœur, j'ai été servie… Figure toi qu'Adrien Londubat m'a proposé de sortir avec…

-Londubat ? Tu veux dire le beau gosse là ? » demanda rapidement Elodie.

« Exactement ! » répondit Marie avec un air fier qui me fait sourire.

« Et tu as répondu quoi ? » l'interrogea Laetitia.

« Oui, évidemment… » les coupai-je. « Marie le trouve craquant et ça m'étonnerai beaucoup du contraire. » terminai-je.

« Je ne peux rien te cacher ma chère Victoria… » conclut Marie en rigolant.

Nous discutèrent encore un bon moment, puis nous fûmes rejoints par Adrien, Priscille, Mathieu, Nicolas, Sirius, Mélodie, Thomas, Andrew et James pour parler quidditch. Tout le monde nous encouragea, Priscille et moi, pour nous inscrire aux sélections. Nicolas était ravi de voir qu'on nous poussait et proposa à Mathieu et Liam de se présenter aux postes respectifs de batteur et gardien. On passa une super soirée et on alla se coucher assez tôt pour notre première journée de cours du lendemain.

… … …

_**Coucou à tous !**_

_**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, les premières catastrophes maraudeuriennes devraient arriver dans deux chapitres car le prochain portera sur les cours ! Détrompez-vous, ça va pas être nul à chier, mais assez marrant ! J'ai déjà quelques idées sur papier, d'ailleurs je tiens à remercier Marie pour ses tuyaux car elle collabore aux chapitres que l'on écrit et aussi faire une big dédi à Elodie et Laetitia ! Bien sur, je fais mille kiss à Pripri et je vous adore toutes les quatre !**_

_**Merci à tous les revieweurs, ça fait vraiment plaisir !**_

_**Laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre !**_

_**Merci d'avance.**_

_**Gros bisous à tous.**_

_**Mione des Maraudeurs.**_


	9. Chapter 9

POV Victoria

Le réveil de Marie sonne. Je déteste cette sonnerie débile.

« Marie, bordel ! Eteins ce foutu réveil !

- Hey ! C'est un cadeau de ton père !

- Oula le cadeau ! Faudra que je dise à p'pa de faire des meilleurs cadeaux… Fin bref éteins le ! Ca va me mettre de mauvaise humeur !

- Pour changer… » intervint Mélodie en baillant.

« La ferme Mélodie ! » m'écriai-je.

Ma cousine, qui était déjà vêtue de son uniforme sortit du dortoir en riant pendant que Marie filait dans la salle de bains. Quant à moi, je restai couchée et je baillais toutes les deux minutes. Environ six bâillements plus tard (calculez, ça fait à peu près 12 minutes… ), Marie sortit de la salle bains, elle aussi vêtue de son uniforme. Elle me sortit de mon état à moitié comateux :

« Oh Weasley ! Bouge toi, tu vas être en retard et tu pourras pas prendre de petit-déj !

-Oh la mort ! »

Je me levai de mon lit en quatrième vitesse, pris ma douche et me préparai. Environ dix minutes, plus tard, je sortais de mon dortoir habillée de l'uniforme de Gryffondor sauf de la cravate, que je tenais dans ma main. Je descendis dans la grande salle où tous mes amis étaient déjà en train de déjeuner.

« Salut Victoria ! » me salua Liam avec un sourire.

« 'Lut… » lui répondis-je.

Priscille, qui vit ma cravate dans ma main me demanda :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais avec cette cravate ?

- Ben je sais pas faire les nœuds !

- Donne moi là, je vais te le faire. » intervint Liam.

Il me fit mon nœud de cravate serré à la perfection mais, à peine terminé, je le desserrais un peu. Le professeur Londubat arriva juste après pour nous saluer et me dit :

« Tu ressembles vraiment à ton père quand il avait ton âge. Lui non plus ne serrait jamais sa cravate et avait la même tête que toi le matin. »

Ce qu'il dit me fit sourire, et rire les autres. Le professeur Lovegood (sa femme donc ! ) et ajouta :

« Victoria ne peut vraiment pas renier ses origines Weasley-Granger ! C'est un mélange pur de Ron et Mione… »

Elle distribua ensuite nos emplois du temps. Adrien lut celui de Marie à haute voix :

« _Lundi Matin : 8h - 9h50 Métamorphose Pr. Tonks-Lupin_

_ 10h05 - 11h55 Divination Pr. Lovegood-Londubat._

_Lundi Après-Midi : 14h - 15h50 Botanique Pr. Londubat. »_

« Ha mais c'est cool Marie ! On a le même emploi du temps ! » remarquai-je.

« Ben pourquoi t'as pas le même que moi Victoria ? » me demanda Liam.

« Tout simplement parce que moi j'ai pris divination et toi arithmencie… » lui répondis-je en soupirant.

« Ha…

- Ho allez Liam, fais pas la gueule, tu seras avec moi vieux !

- Quelle joie…

-Bon d'accord tu pourras pas me faire les yeux doux comme tu fais à Victoria mais bon on parlera de quidditch !

- Ouais… »

J'avais suivi la conversation avec beaucoup d'attention. Mais… attendez !

« Et comment ça Liam me fais les yeux doux ? » demandai-je à voix haute, ce qui me valu les regards de tous les Gryffondors.

Priscille, qui vit la détresse de Liam, se décida à l'aider :

« Mais non arrête Adrien… Liam ne fait pas les yeux doux à Victoria voyons !

- Ouais, ouais…

- Ben oui ! » m'écriai-je.

Liam prit la parole pour éviter que je m'énerve contre Adrien.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi Adrien… Tu ferais mieux de te taire ou parler avec Marie et nous lâcher.

- Ouais, suis donc le conseil de Liam mon petit Court du Bas.

- Hey ! »

Cette fois-ci, tous les Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire. Même le professeur Lovegood, la mère d'Adrien dut se retenir pour ne pas rire. Pripri rajouta :

« La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid Adrien… Et avec Victoria, vaut mieux ne pas l'embêter parce que… Tu te souviens avec les septièmes années l'an dernier, Marie ?

- Et comment !

-Dîtes les filles, ça vous ennuierait de nous expliquer là ? » demanda Manon, un air intéressé sur le visage.

« Mais bien sûr ma chère… Pripri, je te laisse le raconter ou pas ?

- Oui, je m'en occupe Marie. Vous voyez, l'année dernière, des septièmes années nous ont… légèrement pris la tête en nous traitant de petites joueuses de quidditch sans cervelles…

- Ce qui n'a évidemment pas plu à Victoria !

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait alors ? » demanda Liam.

« Et bien, tu vois, elle voulait trouver quelque chose de spécial et qui leur feraient se rappeler qu'il ne fallait pas nous insulter !

- C'est-à-dire?

-Dès qu'on avait une pose, elle se rendait à la bibliothèque pour trouver ce qu'ils méritaient. Une fois trouvée, elle a cherché des ingrédients pour faire une potion, une potion complexe et longue à préparer. Un mois plus tard, la potion était prête. Il ne nous restait plus qu'a leur faire ingurgiter… »

Priscille marqua une pose. Elle adorait faire durer le suspense.

« Ensuite? Demande Liam.

-Ensuite, et bien, nous leur avons glissé la potion " accidentellement" dans leur jus de citrouille. Quelque minutes plus tard, ils s'enfuyaient de la grande salle, morts de honte!

-Mais qu'est-ce que la potion leurs a fait?

-Elle les a couverts d'énormes pustules dégues et le meilleure de tout ça, c'est que les pustules sur leurs visages formaient la phrase " Weasley et Potter sont les meilleures ! " »

Tous les élèves qui les écoutaient éclatèrent de rire pendant que moi, je mangeais sans prendre part à l'hilarité générale. Je n'étais pas assez réveillée pour ça. Il est vrai que ces idiots de septièmes avaient morflé ! Il faut pas me chercher ! Foi de Weasley ! Tout le monde termina de manger et à la sonnerie, partit vers son premier cours. Je m'avançai vers Marie qui me prit le bras et nous partîmes vers la salle de métamorphose. Quand Tonks nous vit rentrer dans la salle de classe, elle nous fit un clin d'œil. Liam et Adrien étaient déjà là et nous appelèrent pour qu'on s'installe avec eux. Je m'asseyais donc entre Liam et Marie, qui était à côté d'Adrien. Une fois tout le monde assis, le professeur Tonks nous fit un discours rapide sur ce qui nous attendait cette année, donc les BUSEs. Je m'amusais à faire des dessins sur la table et quand je les touchais avec ma baguette, ils prenaient vie. Ça fit rire Marie alors j'en fis pendant tout le cours jusqu'au moment où Nymphadora fit quelques démonstrations de son don de Métamorphomage. Les élèves lui demandaient toutes sortes de choses et quand Liam leva la main, il demanda à ma marraine de se faire une grosse poitrine. Je m'énervai 'légèrement' contre lui :

« Non mais ça va pas ! Espèce de sale vicieux ! Dora fais pas ça s'il te plaît ! Ha mais j'te jure ! T'es qu'une andouille !

-Désolé, j'voulais dire ça pour déconner…

-Oui ben t'es pas drôle ! »

Je lui fis un clin d'œil pour lui montrer que je le taquinais et il me fit un grand sourire de soulagement. On parla des BUSEs le reste de l'heure et je rangeais mes affaires dans mon sac quand soudain…

« ATCHOUM !

-Ho non merde Adrien ! T'as craché sur mes beaux dessins !

-J'suis désolé. Quelqu'un a un mouchoir ?

-Oui, tiens. » lui répondis-je en lui donnant un mouchoir.

« Euh, excusez-moi les jeunes… » continua Marie « Mais faudra nettoyer la morve d'Adrien ! »

J'éclatai de rire et Liam me dit :

« Regarde un peu le pro à l'œuvre… Hum, Jersey ?

-Oui beau gosse… » lui répondit Malefoy en prenant un air séducteur.

« Tu veux bien me donner ta main s'il te plaît ?

-Evidemment…

-Merci ! »

Il prit la main que Malefoy lui tendait et la mit dans la 'morve' d'Adrien. Tous les Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire ainsi que Tonks. Il regarda Malefoy en souriant et en me prenant par la main pour sortir de la classe, il lui dit :

« On avait besoin d'un mouchoir ! »

On partit en rigolant et arriver au troisième étage, on dut se séparer car Liam et Adrien avaient arithmencie et nous divination. Marie et moi montâmes rapidement les escaliers pour atteindre la tour Nord où se trouvait la salle du professeur Lovegood. D'après papa, la salle ressemblait à un grenier aménagé en salon de thé à l'ancienne au temps de Trelawney. J'espérais que ça ne soit pas le cas car, après avoir monté tant d'escaliers, j'avais la tête qui tournait et j'avais pas très envie de me retrouver dans une salle à l'atmosphère pesante et qui sent l'encens. Quand on entra dans la salle par la trappe, je fus soulagée. La salle ressemblait un peu à un salon de thé mais ne sentait en aucun cas l'encens. Une odeur de thé flottait dans l'air et des petits fauteuils, canapés et poufs étaient dispersés un peu partout autour de petites tables circulaires, sur lesquelles se trouvaient des tasses. Marie s'installa à une table, je la suivis. Je remarquai que le professeur Lovegood était déjà là. Je lui fis un grand sourire qu'elle me rendit chaleureusement, accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Quelque chose me dit que j'vais beaucoup apprécié la divination avec elle ! Papa et maman n'étaient vraiment pas pour que je choisisse cette option au lieu de l'arithmencie comme me l'avait conseillé maman car l'an dernier, je me suis… euh… ramassée comme il faut dans cette matière ! Mais quand ils ont appris par oncle Harry que c'était Luna la prof, ils m'ont dit qu'ils me laissaient libre choix. Comme d'hab., quoi… Bon, je m'égare là. Alors que Marie faillit tomber de son pouf, la mère de Manon et Adrien commença à parler :

« Bonjour, chers élèves. Je suis Luna Lovegood, épouse Londubat et je… Oui, miss Thomas ?

-Professeur, est ce que c'est vrai que votre mari et votre fils ils sont longs du bas ? » demanda Marie en souriant, tandis que moi je dus faire un grand effort pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Evidemment, ma chérie. Pourquoi cette question ? » répondit-elle.

Apparemment, elle avait pas compris la question comme moi je l'avais comprise. C'est vrai que Marie est du genre à raconter des conneries et quand on la connaît pas, on pourrait penser qu'elle est assez timide. Mais les apparences sont souvent trompeuses comme on dit ! Marie, c'était la vicieuse de BeauxBatons avec Priscille l'an dernier ! Heureusement qu'elles n'ont pas déteint sur moi, malgré le fait qu'elles disent que je suis pire qu'elles deux réunies. Que Merlin me protège des ses deux déjantées. Marie se tourna vers moi, me fit un de ses clins d'œil que j'adorais et s'adressa de nouveau à la prof :

« Oh comme ça, pour savoir…

-Ha mais dis moi Mini McGo, ça doit bien t'arranger de savoir ça ! » lançai-je en riant.

« Ha ben tu m'étonnes ! » répondit-elle en faisant un sourire espiègle.

Le reste du cours se passa bien et Luna nous parla des différentes épreuves que nous allions rencontrer aux BUSEs.

A midi, quand la cloche sonna, tout Poudlard se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Le repas se passa dans les rires et le contage de nos évènements du matin à Priscille. Après le repas, on monta tous dans la Salle Commune où je parlai un peu quidditch avec Nicolas, qui m'avoua qu'il était impatient de nous voir rejouer aux sélections de samedi. Ensuite j'écrivis une lettre destinée à mes parents, une autre à mes amies de BeauxBatons, une à Harry et Ginny, puis une à mes grand-parents maternels et une dernière pour mes grand-parents paternels. Quand la cloche de 14 heures annonça le recommencement des cours, je mis mes lettres dans mon sac et me promis d'aller les amener à la volière en sortant de botanique. C'est donc avec la main douloureuse d'avoir écrit de grands parchemins à mes proches que je partis vers la serre de botanique, où le professeur Londubat donnait ses cours. Il fit, comme Dora et Luna, un discours sur les examens de fin d'année et quand on commença à parler des effets du _minbulus minbletonia_, Marie leva la main :

« Oui, miss Thomas ?

-Monsieur, votre femme m'a dit que votre fils et vous étiez longs du bas, c'est vrai ou pas ?

-J't'en pose moi des questions ? » demanda Adrien.

« Oui, tu pourrais me demander si j'suis longue ou pas… » répondit-elle malicieusement.

« Les jeunes, vous avez fini ? » demanda le professeur Londubat en souriant.

« Oui, monsieur…

-Alors Adrien, on dit pas « oui papa chéri ! » ? » me moquai-je.

« Ta gueule ! » répliqua-t-il en s'énervant.

« Hoho, mais c'est qui s'énerve le petit court du bas !

-Tais-toi tu m'as jamais vu…

-Hum, encore heureux !

-Moi je l'ai déjà vu ! » intervint Manon.

« Ha et elle mesure combien à peu près ? » demanda Marie, soudain intéressée.

« Marie ! » s'indigna Liam.

« Ben quoi, on veut tout savoir ! » répliquai-je.

« Ha ben ça va Victoria, j'te dérange pas ! » s'énerva Liam.

« Ben non, pas du tout ! » répondis-je d'un ton calme, ce qui énerva Liam encore plus.

« Ouais franchement mini Mione, ça concerne que Adrien et moi ! » continua Marie en essayant de prendre un air sérieux, ce qui déclencha un fou rire collectif.

Adrien ne dit rien mais avait un sourire en coin. Neville, qui assistait à la scène, nous regarda et dit :

« Ho les joun's ! On peut travailler maintenant ?

-Oui monsieur.

-Heu, monsieur ?

-Oui, miss Weasley ?

-On dit pas les joun's mais les jeune's !

-Ha oui c'est vrai. Merci Victoria.

-A votre service m'sieur ! » répondis-je en souriant.

Le reste du cours se passa dans le calme et la bonne humeur. Le soir, j'étais dans la salle commune avec Liam en train d'étudier un texte sur la transformation des animagus quand Marie entra. Quand elle nous vit, elle fit un grand sourire et s'approcha de nous d'un pas décidé. Puis, elle introduisit sa tête entre Liam et moi et commença à chanter :

« Il est si près de moi, pourtant je ne sais pas, comment l'aimer…

-Putain Mini McGo ferme-la ! » m'écriai-je.

« Pourquoi elle a chanté 'D'amour ou d'amitié' de Céline Dion ? » me demanda Liam, qui soudain sembla comprendre et rougit.

« Pour rien, va… » répondis-je, de mauvaise humeur.

Je lançai un regard noir à Mini McGo qui lui fit comprendre de se taire et un silence pesant régna pendant quelques minutes. C'est à ce moment là que Priscille entra dans la salle commune.

« Enfin! » pensai-je.

Et je me levai pour la rejoindre, et par la même occasion, éviter une conversation gênante et les regards amusés que me lançaient Mini McGo.

« Ah, Pripri ! Te voilà enfin !

-Oui c'est moi! » Dit-elle, sur le ton de la plaisanterie. « Ca va, toi ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, oui ça va..

-Quelque chose ne vas pas ? » me demanda-t-elle, ayant repris son sérieux.

« Non, c'est juste que je suis énervée. » Répondis-je, en lançant des regards vers Liam et Marie. Ce qui, apparemment, ne lui échappa pas et me dit :

« Oh je vois...racontes ! »

A sa demande, je lui racontai donc le fin mot de l'histoire. Et, ce qui eu le don de m'énerver un peu plus, elle éclata de rire.

« J'peux savoir pourquoi tu ris comme ça ? » Demandai-je .

-Enfin, Vic ! Fallait pas que tu l'prenne comme ça. Mini McGo à dit ça pour te "taquiner" car il y avait Liam avec toi.

-Ouais bah elle a réussit à m'énerver en tout cas, ça c'est sûr! Et puis, je vois pas le rapport avec Liam dans tout ça. »

Elle me lança un regard plein de sens.

« On en a déjà parler, Vic. Et je pensais que tu t'étais décider à t'avouer les sentiments que tu éprouves envers lui.

-Question à approfondir ma chère cousine ! » dis-je, affichant un sourire amusé.

« Plus têtu que toi, je meurs! » Répondit-elle, aussi en souriant.

« Au fait cousine ?

-Oui Vic ?

-Arrête de m'appeler Vic par Merlin sinon je vais t'étriper ! »

Et c'est reparti pour un fou rire made in Priscille Potter. Mais cette fois-ci, je vais pas me laisser faire ! Je commence à lui courir après dans la salle commune et cette peste va se cacher derrière Mathieu qui parle avec Liam.

« Priscille Lily Potter, viens ici !

-Non » Répondit ma cousine en riant.

« Bon ben c'est pas grave, c'est moi qui vas venir te chercher ! » conclus-je en recommençant à poursuivre ma meilleure amie comme une enfant de cinq ans l'aurait fait avec sa petite copine de classe.

Ma cousine courait partout dans la salle commune et, quand elle vit Remus qui nous regardait, alla se cacher derrière lui.

« Parrain ! Victoria veut me tuer !

-Je parie que c'est parce que tu l'as appelé Vic ?

-Exactement oncle Remus… » soupirai-je.

« Vous êtes les copies conformes de Sirius et James quand ils avaient l'âge de Victoria ! » remarqua Remus en souriant.

« C'est normal ! » répliquai-je en même temps que ma cousine.

« Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'on est la relève des Maraudeurs ! » répondis-je toujours en chœur avec Pripri.

« La relève des Maraudeurs ? Vous comptez faire des bêtises comme Sir', Jamesie, Peter et moi ?

-Hum… T'as tout pigé parrain ! » se moqua Priscille.

« Mais on exclue l'autre face de rat hein ! » Dis-je, tandis que Remus secoua la tête. Il se promit de prévenir sa femme du projet des jeunes filles.

« Voyons il faut pas se moquer de son parrain Prinou ! » lançai-je avant de partir en courant.

J'avais fait ce qu'il fallait pas. J'avais appelé ma cousine par le surnom que ses parents lui donnent et qu'elle déteste par dessus tout. La situation de tout à l'heure s'inversa et je me retrouvai avec ma cousine à mes trousses. En grande douée (Weasley bien évidemment !) que je suis, je me pris les pieds dans un tapis près du canapé où Liam et Mathieu étaient assis et je tombai telle une vieille godasse. Ma cousine n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter et s'écrasa sur moi. Toute la salle commune éclata de rire tandis que Liam et Mathieu se précipitèrent sur nous pour nous aider à se relever. Priscille et moi on rigolait tellement qu'on n'eut même pas honte. C'était des situations tellement courantes ! Je regardai tous les élèves qui se trouvaient dans la salle commune et je rassurai tout le monde en souriant :

« On va bien !

-Vous inquiétez pas, c'est pas la dernière gamelle qu'on va se prendre cette année ! » continua Priscille.

Les Gryffondor rirent et Liam nous invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé où ils étaient avant que l'on tombe, enfin que je tombe… C'est alors que Priscille et moi commencions à raconter quelques uns de nos plus belles chutes et bêtises, ce qui anima une bonne partie de la soirée. Priscille me regarda narquoisement et dit :

« Oh et tu te souviens, Victoria, le jour où on était avec mamie Molly et qu'elle voulait qu'on mange des pruneaux ?

-Ah ouais ! Beurk, j'aime pas ça… Ca donne la chiasse en plus… »

J'avais sorti ça de la façon la plus banale du monde pourtant toutes les personnes qui nous écoutaient éclatèrent de rire. Je souris d'un air désolé et je tapai dans la main de Priscille. En fait l'année à Poudlard n'allait peut-être pas être si nulle que ça !

… … …

_Bonjour les gens ! Je sais, on a vraiment beaucoup tardé pour ce chapitre mais on avait ni inspiration ni volonté pour écrire ! Mais bon, on va essayer d'écrire la suite assez rapidement ! Promis ! Lâchez une petite review pour nous montrer que vous êtes pas en colère contre Priscille et moi ! Bisous à tous et bonne rentrée ! (Ca sonne mal ça… :s)_

_Mione des Maraudeurs et sa Nyny d'amour. _

_PS : Au début du chapitre 10 il y aura un petit rappel de tous les persos ! ;)_


End file.
